Au fil de la mémoire
by CoeurDePluie
Summary: [L'histoire se déroule avant Tartaros] Lors d'un festival, Juvia s'évanouit sans raisons apparentes. Pour comprendre son mal, il lui faudra remonter au fin fond de ses souvenirs. Loin, très loin dans sa mémoire.
1. Chapitre 1 : Rencontre sous la pluie

**A/N: I do not own Fairy Tail.**

Comme je lis beaucoup de fanfiction en anglais, j'ai gardé les surnoms anglais, j'espère que ça ne gênera pas votre lecture.

 **Chapitre 1 : Rencontre sous la pluie**

La journée s'était bien déroulée jusque là. Gajeel et Lily étant partis en mission avec Levy, Juvia s'était jointe à la Team Natsu. La mission avait bien fini, sans trop de bâtiments détruits, et ils avaient pris le chemin du retour en milieu d'après-midi. Ils avaient atteint la ville d'Ipomea en début de soirée, mais le train en direction de Magnolia ne partait que le lendemain matin.

Ils étaient donc entrés dans un hôtel pour prendre des chambres, et Wendy avait vu dans le hall une affiche pour le festival du soir. D'abord réticents, Gray et Natsu s'étaient finalement laissés convaincre par les filles. Si bien qu'après avoir déposé leurs affaires et s'être changés, ils s'étaient dirigés vers le centre de la ville où la fête se déroulait.

Il y avait plusieurs stands de nourriture sur lesquels Natsu et Happy s'étaient jetés, ainsi que des stands de jeux d'adresse et des estrades avec des spectacles d'acrobaties, de chants ou de théâtre. Les yeux d'Erza brillèrent devant une scène de vaillant chevalier et elle se précipita auprès d'un des acteurs en train de se changer pour savoir si elle pouvait jouer un rôle. Sentant le danger, Gray profita de ce que Lucy et Wendy essayent de résonner l'actrice Titania pour s'éloigner discrètement.

La foule lui donnait chaud et il faisait de gros efforts pour ne pas se déshabiller au beau milieu des gens et se faire arrêter pour atteinte à la pudeur. Il avisa non loin de lui un stand où un homme vendait des boissons fraîches. Tout en le servant, l'homme lui demanda :

-Vous connaissez ? C'est une spécialité d'ici. Produite avec les fruits de nos vergers.

La boisson était bien fraîche, sucrée avec un goût de fruits mûrs et de noisettes grillées.

-Gray-sama…

Comme toujours, Juvia n'était pas loin de lui et il ne fut pas surpris de la voir apparaître à ses côtés. Elle lui tendit sa veste que, malgré ses efforts, il avait dû enlever sans s'en apercevoir. Il reprit sa veste, et pour la remercier, il lui présenta son verre :

-Tu veux goûter ?

Il regretta aussitôt son geste en voyant l'expression de Juvia partie dans un de ses rêves éveillés. Il claqua des doigts devant son visage la faisant sortir brusquement de ses rêveries. Les joues légèrement rouges, elle accepta le verre en tremblant un peu. Puis elle ferma les yeux et trempa doucement ses lèvres dans le breuvage. Mais à peine la première gorgée avalée, elle écarquilla les yeux, comme surprise ou choquée. Le vendeur s'inquiéta de sa réaction :

-Mademoiselle ? Ça ne vous plaît pas ?

Elle secoua la tête :

-Non, non… Ce n'est pas ça.

Elle reprit une gorgée, en fermant de nouveau les yeux qu'elle garda clos un long moment après avoir avalé, comme pour prolonger le goût.

\- C'est bon, finit-elle par répondre. Mais ça rend Juvia nostalgique… mélancolique…

Elle resta encore un moment à fixer le fond du verre, perdue dans ses pensées.

-Juvia ? Ça va ? s'enquérit Gray déstabilisé par son comportement.

Elle sursauta et le regarda bizarrement, avant de cligner des yeux et de retrouver son expression habituelle.

-Oui, Juvia va bien. On devrait rejoindre les autres, Gray-sama.

La soirée se poursuivit joyeusement, mais Juvia ne se joignit qu'à moitié aux rires de ses amis. La sensation étrange ne l'avait pas quittée, et à présent, elle s'accompagnait d'un mal de tête et d'une légère nausée. La jeune femme savait que la boisson n'y était pour rien, son corps réagissait à quelque chose de plus profond. Deux ou trois fois, il lui sembla que Gray la regardait, inquiet mais elle se dit que son imagination lui jouait de nouveau des tours.

Puis, à un moment, la foule se figea, se plaçant le long des murs laissant un large espace au centre de la rue.

-Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe ? lâcha Natsu.

-C'est la parade, répondit un homme à côté d'eux. Les artistes vont descendre la rue avant de rejoindre la place centrale et y donner un dernier spectacle.

Des adultes prirent leurs enfants dans les bras ou sur leurs épaules pour leur permettre de voir. Juvia leva la tête et vit des gens sur les balcons portant de grandes corbeilles en osier.

-Ils arrivent ! cria quelqu'un un peu plus haut.

Comme après un signal, les gens aux balcons plongèrent les mains dans les corbeilles et jetèrent le contenu sur la foule.

-Oooh ! s'exclama Wendy. C'est magnifique !

Une pluie de petites fleurs jaune au cœur blanc, en forme d'étoile, tombait sur la foule. Oui, comme le disait Wendy, c'était magnifique. Pourquoi alors la tristesse serrait le cœur de Juvia. Pourquoi sentait-elle des larmes monter doucement ?

Elle sentit quelque chose effleurer ses cheveux et elle tourna légèrement la tête pour voir Gray retirer sa main avec une des fleurs au creux de sa paume. Il la lui tendit en expliquant timidement:

-Elle s'était coincée dans tes cheveux.

Juvia cligna des yeux et pendant un court instant, ce ne fut plus Gray qui était penché vers elle avec une fleur dans la main, mais un homme châtain, portant une petite paire de lunette et affichant le plus doux sourire qu'on ait pu adresser à Juvia.

Puis l'image disparue, remplacé par le visage étonné du jeune mage de glace.

Des points noirs dansèrent devant ses yeux, son ouïe se brouilla et elle s'évanouit dans les bras du jeune homme.

-Wendy ! appela t-il, paniqué car l'évanouissement de Juvia n'était pas celui habituel avec les joues rouges et les étincelles pleins les yeux.

La jeune Dragon slayer essaya sa magie sur la jeune femme, mais désolée, elle secoua la tête. Le corps de Juvia allait bien, et elle n'avait rien à soigner. Ils portèrent donc la mage inconsciente à l'hôtel et à tour de rôle, la veillèrent toute la nuit.

Ils prirent ensuite le premier train pour Magnolia afin de se rendre au plus vite auprès de Polyuska. Juvia se réveilla peu de temps avant l'arrivée en gare, et Lucy qui était la plus proche d'elle dans le compartiment, lui saisit la main et demanda :

-Juvia ? Comment tu te sens ?

La mage d'eau mit quelques instants à reconnaître son amie et regarda les visages inquiets tout autour d'elle avant de répondre, levant une main vers sa poitrine :

-Juvia… a des élancements… ici.

Puis une larme coula le long de sa joue.

-Juvia, qu'est-ce qui se passe ? continua Lucy d'une voix douce.

-Je ne sais pas, je ne sais pas, répondit-elle avant que ses joues ne ruissèlent de larmes qu'elle n'arrivait pas à maîtriser.

Arrivés à Magnolia, ils se dirigèrent aussitôt vers la cabane de Polyuska, Juvia soutenue par Erza. La guérisseuse les accueillit à sa manière, allongeant la mage d'eau sur un lit pour l'examiner et jetant tous les autres dehors à l'exception de Wendy.

Erza partit avertir le reste de la Guilde tandis que les autres attendaient. Pendant ce temps, Polyuska commença à interroger la jeune femme sur ses actions juste avant son évanouissement. Juvia commença par le goût étrange de la boisson, puis sur l'image de l'homme qui s'était superposée à celle de Gray.

-Hum… réfléchit la guérisseuse à haute voix. Ça aurait pu être des hallucinations causées par la boisson, mais puisque Gray n'a rien eu… L'homme de ta vision t'est vraiment inconnu ?

-Oui… Non… Je ne peux pas lui donner de nom, mais il était presque familier, comme… comme si je l'avais connu il y a très longtemps. Mais, il n'était pas membre de Phantom Lord et il n'y avait pas d'hommes à l'orphelinat.

-Comme si tu l'avais connu il y a très longtemps, répéta Polyuska d'une voix songeuse.

A ce moment précis, la porte s'ouvrit avec fracas et un Gajeel particulièrement énervé surgit dans la pièce en beuglant :

-Qu'est-ce qui arrive à Sprinkler ? Titania dit qu'elle s'est évanouie !

-Gajeeeeel ! supplia Levy qui le suivait de près.

Tous les autres jugèrent plus prudent de rester sur le pas de la porte et d'observer la réaction de la vieille femme qui tremblait de colère.

-Ma maison n'est pas un cirque ! rugit-elle. Les malades ont besoin de calme ! Pas qu'un sauvage ne déboule en hurlant ! Dehors !

-Non ! Je ne bouge pas d'ici tant qu'on ne m'a pas dit ce qu'elle a !

Gajeel et Polyuska se mesurèrent du regard un long moment avant que la guérisseuse n'abandonne.

-Faites ce que vous voulez ! Les humains sont tous des têtes de mule après tout!

Profitant de l'accalmie, les autres entrèrent également dans la pièce et Lucy demanda d'une voix timide :

-Est-ce qu'on sait ce qui arrive à Juvia ?

Polyuska poussa un soupir avant de répondre en se tournant vers ses étagères et en choisissant quelques fioles aux étiquettes vieillies :

-Peut-être… Je ne suis pas sûre. J'ai l'impression qu'elle a bloqués des très vieux souvenirs et que l'un d'eux a forcé le barrage. Pour régler ça, il n'y a pas trente six solutions, il faut qu'elle replonge dans sa mémoire profonde.

-Ce n'est pas dangereux ? s'inquiéta Levy. Si elle a vraiment bloqué ses souvenirs, c'est qu'ils risquent de la blesser.

-Pas forcément, répliqua la vieille femme. Mais c'est à toi de choisir, jeune femme, poursuivit-elle en s'approchant de Juvia qui était restée silencieuse jusque là. Es-tu prête à prendre le risque ?

La jeune femme ne répondit pas immédiatement. Elle ferma les yeux et visualisa encore une fois le visage de l'homme et son sourire. Son cœur se serra un peu et le sentiment mélancolique refit surface. Cet homme ne lui voulait pas de mal et elle voulait savoir qui il était.

-Oui, dit-elle enfin. Juvia est prête.

Polyuska hocha la tête et avançant sa main, elle coupa une mèche de cheveux bleus.

-Hey ! s'offusqua Gajeel.

Mais le regard noir de la vieille femme le fit taire.

Avec l'aide de Wendy, la guérisseuse prépara une potion, et avec les cheveux réduits en poudre et mélangés à d'autres produits, elle fabriqua une pâte qu'elle appliqua sur le front de Juvia et le haut de sa gorge. Puis Polyuska se tourna vers l'assemblée de mages et d'un air blasé demanda :

-Vous allez tous rester là ?

Ils hochèrent tous la tête dans un même mouvement. La vieille femme soupira et demanda à Juvia si cela lui posait problème.

-Tu vas plonger dans des souvenirs profonds. Il se pourrait même que tu assiste à des choses arrivées avant ta naissance. J'ai extrait l'essence de tes cheveux, qui contient une partie de ton histoire. Elle te relie à des choses cachées. Intimes. Je vais suivre les événements sur ce lacrima, expliqua t-elle en désignant la table où le globe reposait. Es-tu d'accord pour que tes amis regardent également ?

-Je ne veux rien leur cacher, répondit aussitôt la jeune femme.

-Bien. Bois ça, tu vas t'endormir profondément et tu pourras accéder à ton passé.

Aussitôt après avoir bu la potion, Juvia ferma les yeux et s'endormit. Au bout de quelques minutes, le lacrima commença à briller et tous les regards convergèrent vers l'image qui se formait à sa surface.

L'image devint de moins en moins floue, et ils purent distinguer une silhouette masculine accroupie au bord d'un parterre de fleurs, dans ce qui semblait être un parc. L'atmosphère était calme, ponctuée de pépiements d'oiseaux et des cris des canards sur le lac en contrebas.

-C'est quoi cette connerie ? maugréa Gajeel. Ça nous avance à quoi de voir ce type planter des fleurs ?

Polyuska le fusilla du regard pour lui intimer le silence.

L'homme se redressa légèrement et s'épongea le front avec la manche de son avant-bras. Puis levant les yeux vers le ciel qui se couvrait de nuages gris, il entreprit alors de ranger ses outils. Il avait un visage amical, des cheveux châtains et des yeux bleus derrière de petites lunettes rondes.

Les premières gouttes tombèrent lorsqu'il se releva. Il passa sa sacoche sous le bras et descendit d'un pas vif le chemin menant au lac. La pluie se mit à tomber plus fort et il pressa le pas. Apercevant un belvédère au bord du lac, il se réfugia dessous. Il poussa un soupir de contentement tout en passant une main dans ses cheveux pour en éliminer le maximum d'eau. Puis un bruit sembla attirer son attention car il se figea avant de se tourner lentement sur le côté.

Il se retrouva face à une jeune femme aux longs cheveux bleus qui le regardait avec un sourire bienveillant. Elle se tenait devant une des ouvertures, face au lac. Sa posture était altière mais avec naturel et son attitude était amicale.

-Juvia ? murmura Lucy d'une voix étonnée et exprimant le sentiment de tous.

Le jeune homme rougit avant de balbutier :

-Ex…Excusez-moi. Je… n'avais pas vu qu'il y avait quelqu'un.

La jeune femme secoua doucement la tête en continuant de sourire.

-Ce n'est pas grave, ne vous en faites pas.

Elle lui tendit la main pour le saluer.

-Alma Sonata, se présenta-t-elle.

Il commença à avancer la sienne avant d'y jeter un coup d'œil et de s'apercevoir qu'elle était mouillée et encore couverte de terre à certains endroits. Rougissant davantage, il la passa rapidement sur sa chemise trempée, y laissant une trace brunâtre, mais n'améliorant guère sa propreté. Il saisit timidement la main de la jeune femme, avant de lui répondre :

-Jim Lockser.

* * *

 **A/N:** Ma première fanfiction.

Ce chapitre est un peu un prologue, les prochains tourneront plus autour des parents de Juvia. J'espère que l'idée vous plaît. N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire! Ou si vous avez repéré des fautes dans le texte.


	2. Chapitre 2 : Marcher sous la pluie

**Chapitre 2 : Marcher sous la pluie**

-Who who who, attends un peu, intervint Gajeel. C'est ses parents ? Comment est-ce qu'on peut voir ça ! Juvia n'est pas encore née !

-J'ai dit tout à l'heure, expliqua Polyuska d'une voix d'où perçait l'exaspération, qu'elle serait reliée à son passé, à des événements arrivés avant sa naissance. Nous regardons le début du fil qui va nous menez au nœud qui bloque sa mémoire.

-Donc c'est vraiment arrivé ? demanda Lucy pour éliminer le doute. Je veux dire… On connait tous l'imagination de Juvia. Ça ne pourrait pas être un de ses rêves ? Comment elle a imaginé la rencontre de ses parents ?

-Non, répondit la guérisseuse d'un ton catégorique. Les rêves sont à la surface de l'esprit. L'histoire qu'elle a verrouillée, les souvenirs qu'elle a bloqués, sont enfouis très profondément. A présent, évitez d'intervenir avec des questions idiotes ! Ou je vous vire d'ici !

###

Les deux jeunes gens restèrent un moment sans parler, regardant la pluie tomber sur le parc. Par moments, Jim lançait de petits coups d'œil à sa compagne mais n'osait pas démarrer une conversation.

-C'est apaisant, n'est-ce pas ? demanda soudain Alma.

Pris de court, il ouvrit de grands yeux et ne sut que répondre.

-Le bruit de la pluie, précisa la jeune femme devant l'embarras évident du jeune homme.

-Ah, oui ! Oui, très apaisant, répondit-il maladroitement.

Elle lui sourit doucement avant de continuer :

-Je viens souvent ici entre deux répétitions. J'ai l'impression de me ressourcer et que ma voix devient plus forte. Surtout un jour de pluie comme aujourd'hui. Je respire un grand coup, précisa-t-elle avant de s'exécuter en ouvrant grands les bras, et toutes les odeurs remplissent mon âme. Ce sont des odeurs éternelles. L'odeur humide de la terre, celle un peu métallique de la pluie, l'odeur sucrée des fleurs… On se sent tout neuf.

Jim parut hésiter un moment, se demandant sans doute s'il allait paraître idiot, mais il finit par imiter la jeune femme et inspira longuement. Juste après, ses épaules se détendirent et lorsqu'il croisa le regard d'Alma, il lui rendit son sourire.

-Vous avez parlé de répétitions… Vous êtes artiste ? trouva-t-il le courage de demander.

-Je suis chanteuse. Au Conservatoire de la ville. Nous avons une représentation dans quelques semaines. Et vous ?

-Hein ? Oh, heu, rien de prestigieux. Je suis fleuriste et pépiniériste. J'ai été engagé par le maire pour redonner un nouveau souffle au parc en intégrant de nouvelles fleurs. Je reviens d'un voyage de plusieurs mois. J'ai pu voir de nombreuses plantes étrangères et j'en ai ramené des graines et des plants. Il y a des fleurs extraordinaires, certaines plus grandes qu'un homme ou alors avec des couleurs incroyables. D'autres ont des parfums surprenants, comme une odeur de fruit : orange, ananas, ou bien de chocolat. Il y a aussi des fleurs qui n'auront pas la même couleur selon la terre dans laquelle on les a planté, et …

Il s'interrompit soudainement en se rendant compte qu'il s'était emballé et qu'il ennuyait probablement la jeune femme. Il rougit jusqu'à la racine des cheveux, et baissa le regard vers ses chaussures en murmurant un « Pardon ». Mais la réaction d'Alma le surpris.

-Nous avons de la chance. Nous aimons tous deux notre métier.

Ne sachant quoi dire, il hocha simplement la tête.

-Et qu'elle est votre fleur préférée ?

Jim redressa la tête pour la regarder, essayant de trouver une ombre de moquerie dans son expression. La voyant sincèrement intéressée, il lui répondit sur un ton plus calme.

-J'aime toutes les fleurs. Mais celle qui me fascine, sans grande originalité, c'est la rose. Parce qu'il y a autant de sortes de roses qu'il y a de sortes de gens. Il y a des roses prétentieuses, d'autres plus discrètes, certaines sont pressées de fleurir quand d'autres s'ouvrent lentement. Certains rosiers sont fragiles et demandent beaucoup d'entretient alors que d'autres préfèrent qu'on les oublie et se contentent de la pluie et de l'ombre d'un mur.

Alma ouvrit la bouche pour ajouter quelque chose mais, étouffés par le bruit de la pluie, les sons de cloches annonçant six heures résonnèrent dans le parc.

-Je suis désolée, je dois partir. La répétition va reprendre.

-Ah, ce n'est rien. Je dois aller voir le maire de toute façon, répondit-il précipitamment.

Il saisit de nouveau sa sacoche mais laissa échapper un soupir en voyant la pluie continuer de tomber.

-Se présenter trempé devant le maire n'est pas idéal, mais tant pis.

Alma avait également récupéré ses affaires et s'approchait de lui.

-Tenez ! fit-elle en lui tendant un parapluie qu'il prit machinalement avant de réaliser en la voyant avancer sous le rideau de pluie.

-Attendez ! Et vous ?

Mais elle s'éloigna en courant, se retournant un instant pour crier :

-Au revoir ! A bientôt !

Il ouvrit à la hâte le parapluie pour se lancer derrière elle, mais la jeune femme était déjà loin, et il ne put que crier en vain :

-Attendez ! Comment je fais pour vous le rendre ?

Il soupira de nouveau avant de se passer une main dans les cheveux en marmonnant :

-Crétin ! Tu ne sais toujours pas parler aux femmes ! Tu aurais dû la complimenter au lieu de raconter ta vie !

Il lâcha une nouvelle insulte à son encontre avant de se diriger vers la sortie du parc, puis en direction de la mairie pour son compte-rendu du jour.

Lorsqu'il ressortit de la réunion, la pluie s'était arrêtée et la nuit tombait.

Au moment où Jim descendait les escaliers un jeune homme l'appela. Il avait les mêmes yeux bleus mais ses cheveux étaient légèrement plus sombres.

-Ian ? Qu'est-ce que tu fais ici ? s'étonna t-il.

-Quoi ? fit le jeune homme faussement offusqué. J'ai besoin d'un prétexte pour voir mon frère ?

Jim se contenta de remonter ses lunettes et de regarder fixement le jeune homme qui se dandina visiblement mal à l'aise.

-J'ai… un petit souci d'argent, finit-il par avouer. Y a des types qui pensent que je les ai un peu floués sur une de mes … transactions…

-Avec quels genres de types tu t'es encore associé, toi ? soupira Jim. Tu leur dois combien ?

-Herm… Environ 5000 Joyaux.

Jim se massa l'arête du nez, légèrement énervé.

-Bien. Je te donne l'argent à une condition ! Tu m'aides pendant cinq jours en tenant la boutique pendant que je travaille au parc. Je te donnerai l'argent à la fin de ces cinq jours. Compris ?

Ian marmonna pour la forme avant d'accepter.

-Bon, on se retrouve chez moi dans une heure, ajouta Jim en tendant ses clefs à son frère.

-Pourquoi ? demanda ce dernier surpris. T'as pas fini ta journée ?

-J'ai… quelqu'un à voir. A tout à l'heure !

Il s'éloigna rapidement et arriva devant un édifice en pierre avec de grandes portes vitrées surmontées du mot « Conservatoire » en lettres dorées. Il s'appuya contre le mur d'une maison non loin pour en regarder l'entrée.

-J'espère qu'ils n'ont pas déjà finit la répétition, chuchota t-il pour lui-même.

Son attente ne fut pas trop longue, et bientôt des personnes sortirent du bâtiment, tous portant des carnets de partitions, certains avec en plus des instruments dans des housses de protections. Il repéra rapidement la chevelure d'Alma mais au lieu de se diriger vers elle, il se dissimula dans l'ombre d'un porche.

-Mais pourquoi est-ce que je me cache, moi ? grogna-t-il. Allez, mon vieux. C'est simple ! Tu vas la voir, tu lui rends le parapluie en disant merci ! Rapide et efficace. Allez, go !

Mais à peine avait-il amorcé un pas qu'il retourna dans l'ombre voyant la jeune femme avancer dans sa direction tout en discutant avec des amies. Il les laissa le dépasser avant de les suivre de loin. Elles se séparèrent un peu plus loin. Jim ne profita pourtant pas de l'occasion pour approcher Alma et continua de suivre la jeune femme aussi discrètement qu'il put.

\- On sait de qui elle tient maintenant ! fit remarquer Gajeel. Stalker de père en fille!

Il reçut aussitôt une tape sur l'épaule de la part de Levy et un regard noir de Gray.

L'image se brouilla légèrement pendant un instant. Lorsque l'image revint, ils regardaient toujours Jim suivre Alma mais ils étaient vêtus différemment. La jeune femme acheta du pain avant de rentrer dans un petit immeuble où elle monta deux étages. En entrant dans l'appartement, elle demanda joyeusement :

-Alors ? Il est encore là ?

Une deuxième jeune femme, aux cheveux noirs coupés très court, assise sur le canapé, regarda par la fenêtre avant de répondre.

-Oui. Il est « caché » derrière le kiosque à journaux.

Alma gloussa un peu et rejoignit son amie en déclarant d'une voix rêveuse :

-Ah, j'ai l'impression d'être une star pourchassée par un fan !

Son amie lâcha un grognement avant d'ajouter :

-C'est le quatrième jour ! Il faudrait qu'il se décide à te parler !

-Ah, mais c'est un grand romantique, contredit Alma en prenant son visage entre ses mains, les joues roses. Il attend le bon moment. Peut-être que je devrais laisser tomber une de mes partitions ? Il la ramasserait avant de courir derrière moi pour me la rendre. Et à ce moment, nous regards se croiseront, et avec une voix profonde, il me dira que ma beauté est sans égal et qu'il ne peut plus se passer de moi.

Elle poussa un long soupir d'envie.

-Moi, je m'inquiéterais. On ne connaît pas ce type, objecta son amie.

Alma laissa échapper un glapissement.

-Tu penses qu'il est dangereux ? Ah, s'écria-t-elle, c'est peut-être un serial killer ! Il a fait disparaître les corps de ses victimes en les enterrant sous un massif de fleurs ! Ou alors en les donnant à manger à une plante carnivore géante qu'il a rapporté de son voyage ! Et je suis la prochaine sur la liste ! Il attend que je sois seule dans une ruelle sombre pour m'enlever !

En entendant les divagations d'Alma, Gajeel se passa la main sur le visage pendant que Lucy faisait remarquer d'une voix un peu gênée.

-C'est bien la mère de Juvia…

L'image se brouilla encore avant de revenir sur Jim, de nouveau devant le Conservatoire, le parapluie bien en main.

-Allez ! C'est aujourd'hui ou jamais, s'encouragea-t-il avant de pénétrer à l'intérieur du hall.

Le gardien leva la tête à son entrée et lui demanda poliment s'il pouvait le renseigner.

-Heu… la répétition ? demanda Jim sans grande assurance.

-Elle se termine dans une heure, monsieur. Je vous conseille d'attendre ici, répondit le gardien en désignant un siège.

Jim marmonna un merci avant de s'asseoir et d'attendre. Il était agité, ses mains étaient moites et il les passait régulièrement sur son pantalon pour les essuyer. Il semblait perdu dans ses pensées et murmurait parfois des bribes de phrases : « comment allez-vous », « je passais par là et … », « désolé d'avoir mis si longtemps », « j'espère que ça ne vous a pas manqué ». Il était si concentré qu'il ne remarqua pas que la lumière baissait et que au dehors, la pluie se mettait à tomber.

Puis une porte s'ouvrit à l'étage et un brouhaha de gens riant et descendant l'escalier se fit entendre. Au beau milieu de cette foule, en tournant la tête pour répondre à une amie, Alma le repéra, toujours assis et aussi pâle qu'un drap. Avec un grand sourire, elle s'éloigna de sa troupe pour le rejoindre.

De blanc, Jim vira aussitôt au rouge et se leva précipitamment, faisant tomber le parapluie au sol et l'obligeant à se baisser pour le ramasser.

-Bonjour ! fit-elle joyeusement.

-Bon…jour. Je… Je… passais… heu… pour vous rendre votre parapluie. Tenez, termina-t-il rapidement en lui tendant l'objet.

La jeune femme rit doucement.

-Vous n'avez pas choisit le bon jour pour cela. J'ai l'impression qu'il vous aurait été utile, expliqua-t-elle en montrant du doigt la pluie qui tombait de l'autre côté des portes vitrées.

Jim atteignit une nouvelle nuance de rouge et bredouilla quelque chose d'inintelligible. Alma sourit de nouveau, et les joues un peu roses à son tour, proposa :

-Vous pourriez peut-être me ramener chez moi et me rapporter le parapluie demain ?

Le jeune homme émit un sifflement comme celui d'un ballon qui se dégonfle, repassant instantanément à un blanc crayeux.

-Vous… Vous ramener… en utilisant le parapluie… pour nous deux ?

-Oui, répondit-elle. Si nous le coupons en deux, il ne serait guère utile.

Jim bégaya une pauvre réponse affirmative avant d'emboiter le pas de la jeune femme. Alma fit semblant de ne pas voir les regards interrogatifs de ses camarades tandis qu'elle se glissait aux côtés de Jim sous le parapluie. Les joues du jeune homme s'étaient désormais stabilisées sur un rouge clair, et il s'efforçait de regarder droit devant lui.

La jeune femme ne lui fit pas remarquer qu'il ne lui demandait pas la direction à prendre. Au bout d'un moment, Jim parut se détendre et osa demander :

-Vos répétitions se passent bien ?

-Oui, répondit la jeune femme en souriant. Il reste quelques points à parfaire mais tout devrait bien se passer pour la première.

-Bien, c'est bien, commenta machinalement le jeune homme.

-Aimeriez-vous venir à la première ? proposa Alma en amorçant un geste vers son sac. J'ai des places pour mes amis. Mais à part ma colocataire, je n'ai personne à qui les offrir.

-Je… heu… C'est gentil… mais je ne connais pas…

-S'il vous plaît ? insista-t-elle. Ça me ferait plaisir.

-D'accord, murmura Jim dans un souffle. Heu… Pourrais-je avoir une autre entrée pour mon frère ?

-Bien sûr ! s'exclama la jeune femme avec un sourire rayonnant.

Elle lui donna les tickets, puis elle se rapprocha encore et passa son bras sous le sien. Jim se raidit un bref instant, puis se détendit quand ils échangèrent un regard et qu'il lui rendit son sourire.

Ils continuèrent à marcher sous la pluie en silence, conscient de la chaleur de l'autre, un petit sourire s'éternisant sur leurs lèvres. Les pensées de Jim tournoyaient dans sa tête mais une seule se fit entendre par-dessus les autres.

 _« J'aimerais que la pluie ne s'arrête jamais »_

Ils arrivèrent malheureusement devant l'immeuble d'Alma. Juste avant de rentrer, elle se tourna vers lui avec le plus chaleureux des sourires :

-Et bien, à demain, alors ?

-Oui. Oui, à demain.

Avec un dernier sourire et un petit geste de la main, elle le salua et referma la porte de l'immeuble. Jim resta un moment à regarder fixement la porte avant de tourner les talons et retourner chez lui. Dès qu'il fut à l'intérieur, son frère se précipita vers lui en râlant :

-T'es en retard ! J'ai dû gérer tout seul la livraison de tes fleurs. Le deal, c'était que je t'aide à la boutique, pas que je fasse tout ton boulot à ta place !

Jim resta silencieux et s'adossa contre la porte en regardant son frère d'une manière étrange, car Ian finit par s'inquiéter et demanda :

-Qu'est-ce que t'as ? T'as l'air bizarre.

Un grand sourire naquit sur les lèvres de Jim.

-Je crois que je suis amoureux.

Ian cligna des yeux, scruta son frère pour déceler une plaisanterie, mais il finit par lever les yeux au ciel avant de se diriger vers la cuisine au lançant :

-Eh ben, manquait plus que ça ! Tu vas certainement me demander mon aide pour savoir comment l'aborder. Cette fois, faudra pas oublier de lui demander son nom.

Jim se mit à rire.

-Non, je ne vais pas te demander de conseils, cette fois. Par contre, toi et moi, on va aller voir un concert dans quelques jours.

-Hein ?! s'écria Ian depuis la cuisine. Tu te fous de moi, pas vrai ?

* * *

 **A/N** : J'espère que je n'ai pas trop forcé sur le romantisme, mais je ne voulais pas que leur relation soit trop compliquée. J'ai essayé de répartir des caractéristiques de Juvia chez ses parents, même si le caractère n'est pas une question génétique.

Et pour le discours de Jim sur les fleurs, il y a effectivement des fleurs (leur feuillage plus exactement) qui sentent l'orange ou le cassis. Certaines sentent même le chewing-gum ou le bitume, mais c'est moins romantique !

Un grand merci à tous ceux/celles qui ont laissé un commentaire ou qui suivent ma fanfiction.


	3. Chapitre 3 : Déclaration sous la pluie

**Chapitre 3 : Déclaration sous la pluie**

-Rappelle-moi encore pourquoi je suis là ? maugréa Ian.

-Pour soutenir ton grand frère, chuchota Jim. Et tiens-toi correctement. C'est un concert classe, c'est pas une de tes soirées dans un bar glauque.

Pestant encore, Ian décroisa ses bras qu'il avait passés derrière sa tête et se redressa sur son siège. Au même moment, une jeune femme brune apparut à côté de lui et en regardant Jim, elle lança :

-C'est étrange de vous voir de si près. D'habitude, je vous vois à moitié derrière un réverbère ou le kiosque à journaux.

Jim vira au cramoisi alors que Ian se levait aussitôt pour saluer la jeune femme avec un sourire charmeur.

-Bonsoir ! Je m'appelle Ian. Le frère de Jim.

La jeune femme le scruta de haut en bas avant de saisir sa main.

-Katia Garland. Je suis la colocataire d'Alma. Vous aussi, vous êtes du genre à suivre une fille et à épier ses moindres faits et gestes ?

Ian eut un rire nerveux et ne répondit pas. Mais dès qu'ils se furent assis, il chuchota à l'adresse de son frère :

-Sérieusement !?

Jim se contenta de plonger dans une étude approfondie du plafond.

Dans les loges, Alma terminait de se préparer avec ses camarades lorsqu'une jeune fille portant un bouquet de roses s'approcha d'elle.

-Quelqu'un vous fait parvenir ses fleurs.

Toutes les autres filles s'attroupèrent autour d'Alma en poussant des exclamations et en demandant si elle savait qui lui avait envoyé le bouquet. Alma ne répondit qu'avec un sourire sans quitter les fleurs des yeux. Il y avait tout un assortiment de couleurs, les pétales d'une même rose étant parfois de deux coloris. Elle en choisit une de couleur rose pâle et bordée de violet, et elle en coupa la tige pour l'accrocher à sa tenue.

-Aaah ! fit une des filles à côté d'elle, avec envie. Ça veut dire qu'il sera dans la salle et tu veux lui montrer que tu as aimé ses fleurs ! C'est trop romantique !

-Mesdemoiselles ? La représentation va commencer. Veuillez rejoindre la scène.

Pendant tout le concert, pas un instant, Jim ne quitta Alma des yeux, admirant la façon dont la lumière faisait briller la chevelure bleutée ou comment la jeune femme levait gracieusement le bras pour accompagner son chant. En voyant l'expression d'adoration de son frère, Ian quitta son air renfrogné et adopta un petit sourire en coin.

Après la représentation, ils attendirent en compagnie de Katia que les artistes sortent des loges. Alma les repéra aussitôt et les rejoignit. Se mordillant la lèvre inférieure, elle demanda timidement, et en jetant des coups d'œil réguliers à Jim, s'ils avaient aimé le concert. Ce dernier hocha vigoureusement la tête mais ne parvint pas à articuler le moindre son. Ian leva les yeux au ciel et déclara :

-C'était un très beau concert, on voyait qu'il y avait du travail derrière. Mais même si vos collègues chantaient très bien, vous étiez largement au niveau au-dessus. Pas vrai, Jim ? termina t-il avec un léger coup de coude à son frère.

-Oui, s'écria Jim en virant à l'écarlate. Je n'avais… je veux dire… la salle n'avait d'yeux et d'oreilles que pour vous.

Les joues d'Alma se colorèrent d'un joli rouge et elle baissa les yeux avec un petit sourire.

-Même de la part de gens qu'on ne connaît qu'à peine, intervint Katia d'une voix sèche, un compliment est toujours le bienvenu.

-C'était sincère ! s'écria Jim épouvanté par l'insinuation.

-Mais il est vrai que nous ne nous connaissons pas beaucoup, dit Alma d'une vois douce mais en posant son pied sur celui de Katia pour couper court à toute remarque. Pourquoi n'irions-nous pas pique-niquer, demain, tous ensembles ? Nous pourrions discuter et apprendre à nous connaître.

-Ce serait avec plaisir, mais… c'est que… demain Ian doit prendre le train pour rentrer…

-Jim, reprocha son frère. Je n'ai pas encore pris mon billet, je peux partir dans la soirée ou le lendemain. J'ai réglé mes affaires ce matin avant de partir, rien ne me presse.

Alma lança un regard vers Katia qui hocha la tête. La jeune chanteuse sourit et proposa :

-Alors, on dit midi à l'entrée du parc ? Katia et moi nous nous occuperons du repas.

La concernée laissa échapper un petit grognement de dépit tandis que Jim par courtoisie, insista pour que son frère et lui apportât quelque chose mais Alma resta catégorique.

Ils se retrouvèrent ainsi le lendemain, les jeunes femmes portant chacune un panier de pique-nique alors que Jim avait tenu à apporter bouteille malgré les recommandations d'Alma. Ils s'installèrent un peu en hauteur, afin de surplomber le lac. Le temps était magnifique, le ciel bleu parsemé de quelques nuages blancs. Ian essaya quelques approches auprès de Katia, mais sans succès, il abandonna et se concentra sur le contenu de son assiette. Alma avait apporté plusieurs tartes salées, un gâteau, ainsi que plusieurs petits pains décorés d'étoiles et de visages souriants. Bien que le repas fut délicieux, peu de paroles étaient échangées et l'atmosphère devenait lourde.

-Katia est journaliste, déclara Alma pour amener un sujet de conversation. Elle va faire la critique du concert mais elle a plein d'autres sujets.

Elle se tourna vers son amie pour l'inciter à continuer. La jeune femme poussa un soupir mais s'exécuta :

-C'est juste le journal local. On relate tous les événements qui se passent le jour précédent. Ça n'a souvent pas grand intérêt. Sauf hier, en début d'après-midi, pas loin de la gare. La fontaine de la place s'est mise à bouillonner sans raison. Tous les passants se sont arrêtés pour regarder et quand la fontaine s'est calmée, ils se sont aperçus qu'ils avaient été volés.

Jim lança un regard noir à Ian, qui préféra se servir une nouvelle part de tarte que d'affronter son frère.

-C'est surement l'œuvre d'un mage, continua Katia sans prêter attention aux garçons. Il doit maîtriser l'eau ou la température.

-Katia veut se spécialiser sur les mages et la magie, intervint Alma. Elle aimerait se rendre dans les Guildes et interviewer les mages.

-Ouais, enfin, si mon patron veut bien me laisser enquêter. Il ne croit pas à ma théorie du mage voleur. Il n'aime pas tout ce qui a trait à la magie. Pour lui, c'est un peu injuste que certains aient des pouvoirs et pas les autres. Mais je fais avec. Le boulot est formateur, et quand j'aurais assez d'argent, je prendrais un train pour Crocus et je postulerais au Weekly Sorcerer. En attendant, je vais écrire le plus d'articles possibles.

-Pourquoi n'écrirais-tu pas un article sur Jim ? proposa Alma sur une impulsion. Je veux dire sur son travail. Ici au parc, ajouta-t-elle précipitamment les joues rosissant. Ou sur son récent voyage.

-Si vous le lancez sur ses fleurs, vous ne l'arrêterez jamais, taquina Ian en regardant son frère virer à l'écarlate.

L'atmosphère devint plus légère et ils discutèrent toute l'après-midi, les jeunes femmes interrogeant Jim sur les régions qu'il avait visitées, s'il avait été dans des endroits dangereux et s'il avait rencontré des mages pratiquant une étrange magie (cette dernière question émanant de Katia). Au début embarrassé, Jim devint de plus en plus à l'aise en racontant son expérience. Il réussit même à faire rire les jeunes femmes avec une mésaventure où une de ses hôtes, en nettoyant ses affaires et croyant bien faire, avait vidé une vieille botte qu'il avait remplie de terre pour y conserver le plant d'un hortensia exotique.

En début de soirée, ils raccompagnèrent les deux jeunes femmes, Alma ayant une nouvelle représentation le soir même. Dès qu'ils furent seuls, Jim lança à son frère, sa bonne humeur disparaissant :

-Pourquoi est-ce que tu as fait ça ? Si tu as encore besoin d'argent, je suis là. Pourquoi continuer à voler ou arnaquer les gens ?

Ian soupira légèrement avant de répondre :

-Tu ne pourrais pas comprendre. Je ne suis pas fait pour une vie paisible comme toi. J'ai besoin de tenter ma chance, de me dépasser.

-Alors pourquoi ne pas entrer dans une Guilde ? Tes pouvoirs sont stupéfiants. Et avec toutes les missions que tu pourrais faire, tu ne t'ennuierais jamais, si une vie paisible ne te convient pas. Tu ne te rends pas compte de la chance que tu as, de pourvoir faire de la magie. Et pas n'importe quelle magie. Manipuler l'eau est un pouvoir rare. Beaucoup de gens t'envierait.

Mais son frère secoua la tête.

-Je suis bien comme ça, Jim. Ma vie me plaît telle qu'elle est. Je suis libre. Le reste ne m'importe pas.

-Nos parents seraient déçus, commenta Jim après un silence. Ils espéraient que tu deviennes un mage célèbre…

Ian ne répondit pas et ils atteignirent la maison de Jim sans plus échanger un seul mot.

L'image du lacrima se brouilla un instant avant de revenir sur Jim s'abritant de la pluie sous le porche de l'immeuble d'Alma. Il regarda le ciel couverts de nuages puis sortit de sa poche un papier froissé, où était marqué une liste d'activités : déjeuner en terrasse, balade dans le parc, tour sur le lac, fête foraine. Il poussa un long soupir aucune de ses activités n'était possible sous une telle pluie. La porte de l'immeuble s'ouvrit brusquement et Jim rangea précipitamment le papier dans sa poche en voyant sortir Alma. La jeune femme lui sourit tendrement avant de le saluer et de le remercier :

-Merci de m'avoir invitée.

-Non, c'est moi. Je veux dire, merci d'avoir accepté, répondit Jim un peu gêné. Mais ce que j'avais prévu… je suis désolé … Je ne sais pas ce que nous pourrions faire avec ce temps…

La jeune femme parut songeuse pendant un moment avant de sourire à nouveau et de demander :

-Connaissez-vous le peintre Théo Gommier ?

Après un instant de surprise, Jim répondit par la négative. La sourire d'Alma s'élargit.

-Alors nous pourrions aller voir l'exposition. Je suis sûre que ça vous plaira, termina-t-elle avec une lueur malicieuse dans le regard.

Jim se laissa guider par la jeune femme jusqu'au petit musée de la ville. Il comprit en entrant dans la première salle pourquoi Alma était sûre qu'il aimerait. Chaque toile représentait des fleurs, en bouquet ou dans un paysage.

-Il s'est spécialisé dans la représentation de jardins vers l'âge de trente ans, expliqua Alma. Il a parfois peint le même bouquet plus de vingt fois en changeant seulement l'éclairage ou le décor à l'arrière. Il passait toute une journée à dessiner devant un champ de fleurs, sans se lever ou manger tant qu'il n'était pas satisfait. Sa femme se plaignait qu'il n'achetait des fleurs que pour les peindre et jamais pour elle, termina-t-elle en riant doucement.

Jim s'arrêta devant un tableau représentant un jardin avec un saule pleureur et un pont qui enjambait un étang. Il ouvrit grand les yeux en reconnaissant une plante.

-C'est un _Nymphaea caerulea_! fit-il éberlué. Il est très rare !

La jeune femme s'approcha et suivit la direction de son doigt.

-Le nénuphar bleu ?

-Oui, répondit-il les yeux pétillants derrière ses lunettes. Il y a des centaines d'années, il était considéré comme sacré et lié au soleil car il s'ouvre au matin et se referme la nuit. Une légende raconte que le premier Lotus Bleu est sortit des eaux primordiales et qu'en s'ouvrant il a donné naissance à une divinité solaire.

Ils passèrent ainsi un long moment, passant d'une œuvre à l'autre, expliquant des choses à tour de rôle, Jim sur l'histoire des fleurs et Alma sur les caractéristiques de l'artiste. A un moment, penchés sur une même œuvre, ils étaient si proches l'un de l'autre que les cheveux d'Alma effleurèrent le cou de Jim. Il lui jeta un coup d'œil, le rouge lui montant aux joues comme à chaque fois qu'il était près d'elle.

Ils allèrent ensuite dans un café et continuèrent de discuter autour d'une tasse de thé. La pluie continuait dehors, mais ils ne semblaient pas s'en soucier. Alma lui parla du succès que le concert rencontrait et des propositions qu'elle avait reçues pour se produire dans d'autres villes. Jim la félicita et lui demanda quelles étaient ses chansons préférées. Elle lui raconta comment cette passion lui était venue en chantant avec sa grand-mère qui l'avait élevée à la mort de ses parents. Puis elle lui demanda des nouvelles de Ian et Jim se plaignit que son frère, en grand indépendant, n'en transmettait que rarement mais qu'il pouvait soudainement frapper à sa porte avec un grand sourire et son bagage sur l'épaule. Il ne mentionna cependant pas que cela arrivait surtout quand Ian cherchait à se faire oublier quelques temps de ses « partenaires ».

La pluie tombait toujours quand il la raccompagna chez elle, abrités sous le même parapluie. Il réussit à ne pas trop rougir quand elle passa son bras sous le sien et appuya son épaule contre la sienne. Ils s'arrêtèrent finalement devant son immeuble et elle le remercia pour la journée.

-De rien, bredouilla-t-il. Surtout que c'est vous qui avez eu l'idée de l'exposition. J'ai passé un très bon moment.

-Moi aussi, répondit-elle avec un sourire.

Ils restèrent un moment debout l'un en face de l'autre, se regardant dans les yeux, comme attendant quelque chose. Puis Alma baissa le regard, le remercia encore et tourna les talons pour rentrer dans l'immeuble. Mais Jim réagit brusquement en la rappelant :

-Alma !

Elle suspendit son geste et se retourna lentement vers le jeune homme.

-Je… hésita-t-il alors cherchant ses mots. Je voulais… je…

Puis il prit une grande inspiration et déclara en mettant tout son cœur dans une seule phrase :

-Je vous aime !

Elle ouvrit grand les yeux. Il prit brusquement conscience de sa déclaration et le rouge lui monta aux joues. Gêné, il baissa le regard vers ses chaussures et ne vit pas les larmes poindre aux coins des yeux de la jeune femme. Il ne la vit pas non plus bouger et quand elle se jeta dans ses bras, il fut tellement surpris qu'il dû faire quelques pas en arrière pour ne pas perdre l'équilibre, l'entraînant avec lui. Ils se retrouvèrent sous la pluie, Alma agrippant sa chemise et cachant son visage contre son torse. Après un instant d'hésitation, Jim finit par l'entourer de ses bras. La jeune femme leva le visage pour le regarder dans les yeux, les cheveux mouillés collés contre ses joues mais le regard brillant. Elle se dressa sur la pointe des pieds et embrassa les lèvres du jeune homme pétrifié. Puis elle chuchota :

\- Te quiero también.

Jim retrouva soudain la mobilité de son corps et la serrant davantage contre lui, il inclina la tête pour l'embrasser une nouvelle fois, plus lentement. La pluie les enveloppait alors que le baiser se prolongeait et que leur étreinte se resserrait, Alma enfouissant ses doigts dans les cheveux châtains et Jim glissant sa main le long du dos de la jeune femme.

* * *

 **A/N** : Petites précisions et culturisation :

Pas d'interventions des membres de Fairy Tail cette fois. Je voulais rester sur Alma et Jim pour bien faire sentir leur progression et ne pas couper le rythme.

J'ai tiré la légende de la divinité sur celle de la naissance de Râ (le dieu égyptien). J'aimais bien l'idée d'une fleur bleue, liée à l'eau et au soleil (rapport à Juvia toussa toussa)

J'ai pris le nom de Théo Gommier, d'une part parce qu'il ressemble à Théophile Gautier (écrivain du XIXe siècle) donc ça donne de la vraisemblance, et aussi parce que j'ai lu par hasard sur internet qu'un autre nom de l'eucalyptus commun, c'est Gommier bleu. Du coup, ça collait avec l'idée d'un peintre de jardins (le hasard fait bien les choses !)

J'imagine ses tableaux dans un style proche de Claude Monet (qui a peint beaucoup de Nymphéas) mais vous pouvez les imaginer comme vous voulez, je ne les ai pas trop décrit exprès.

###

J'espère que ce chapitre vous aura autant plu que les premiers !

Si vous laissez une review, Happy vous offre un poisson !

Aye, sir !

Un grand merci à Earwen et redfoxiy pour leurs adorables reviews. Ça m'a beaucoup motivée pour écrire la suite !


	4. Chapitre 4 : Naissance sous la pluie

**Chapitre 4 : Naissance sous la pluie**

Bercée par le mouvement du train, Alma rêvassait, le front appuyé contre la vitre, en caressant doucement son alliance. Autour d'elle, ses compagnons riaient et chantaient. Ils venaient de donner plusieurs concerts à Crocus et le public et la critique les avaient chaudement accueillis. Leur manager avait reçus de nombreuses propositions et travaillait dans le compartiment d'à-côté afin d'établir un planning. Il les rejoignit une heure avant l'arrivée du train en gare pour leur communiquer les prochaines dates.

-Et dans six mois, nous aurons trois nouveaux concerts dans le Nord…

-Je ne pourrais pas être là, avertit soudain Alma.

Le manager et les autres membres de la troupe la regardèrent d'un air surpris. Alma n'avait jamais manqué un concert, même lors de son voyage de noces.

-Pourquoi ? demanda le manager à présent inquiet. Tu as été approchée par un autre impresario ?

Alma secoua la tête avec un sourire.

-Non, mais Jim et moi avons quelque chose de prévu à ce moment là.

L'homme leva un sourcil.

-Vous ne pouvez pas décaler ? Ces concerts nous permettraient de nous faire connaître dans le Nord, et tu es notre meilleure soliste.

Le sourire d'Alma s'élargit mais elle s'excusa de nouveau en promettant d'expliquer la raison plus tard.

Peu de temps après, un sifflet avertit que le train entrait en gare. Alma rassembla ses affaires et descendit sur le quai où Jim l'attendait. Il la serra fort contre lui avant de l'embrasser passionnément. Puis il saisit la valise d'Alma tandis que la jeune femme glissait son bras sous le sien.

-Les concerts se sont bien passés ? demanda le jeune homme.

-Oui, très bien, répondit Alma un peu distraitement.

Jim lui lança un coup d'œil, étonné que son épouse ne décrive pas la capitale ou le théâtre où la troupe s'était produite. Elle semblait hésitante et se mordillait la lèvre inférieure.

-Tout va bien ? Tu as l'air ailleurs.

Elle hocha la tête, puis jouant avec une mèche de ses cheveux, elle demanda timidement :

-Dis-moi, est-ce que tu penses que Ian accepterais de t'aider à vider la pièce à côté de la chambre et à la repeindre ?

\- Heu, peut-être… pourquoi ça ?

Alma eut un petit sourire et l'embrassa sur la joue.

-Je t'expliquerais quand on sera à la maison… chuchota-t-elle.

###

-J'ai faim, déclara soudain Natsu.

-Natsu ! reprocha Lucy les sourcils froncés.

-Quoi ?! Ça fait des heures qu'on est là et il ne se passe rien. Pas un seul petit combat !

-Et pas de poissons, renchérit Happy.

-On est ici pour aider Juvia, rappela Gray. Mais si tu en as marre, tu peux partir, Flamebrain !

-Tu veux te battre, Ice Princess ?!

-Quand tu veux, Pyro ! cria Gray en se levant, sa chemise soudainement disparue.

Polyuska ouvrit la bouche pour leur ordonner de sortir mais :

-La ferme, lâcha Erza d'une voix glaciale et l'épée à la main.

-Oui madame, entonnèrent en cœur les deux jeunes hommes en se rasseyant.

###

Alma prit une forte inspiration et serra davantage la main de Jim. Le visage crispé, elle étouffa un gémissement avant que sa tête ne retombe sur l'oreiller. Le teint aussi pâle que les draps, Jim lança un regard implorant vers la sage-femme à l'autre bout du lit. Celle-ci essaya de le rassurer :

-Le premier enfant est toujours long à venir au monde.

Jim se mordit la lèvre mais murmura néanmoins :

-Mais le travail a commencé il y a des heures…

Profitant de l'accalmie entre deux contractions, Alma lui sourit et attendit qu'il croise son regard pour lui dire :

-Tout ira bien, mon chéri. Aide-moi juste pour boire un peu d'eau, j'ai un peu chaud.

Jim s'exécuta avant d'essuyer les gouttes de sueur sur le front de la jeune femme. Sa peau était brûlante.

-On ne peut pas ouvrir la fenêtre ? demanda Jim qui n'aimait vraiment pas voir sa femme souffrir.

-Ce serait mauvais pour le bébé, répondit la sage-femme.

-Juste un peu, rétorqua Jim en lâchant la main d'Alma et en se dirigeant vers la fenêtre. On étouffe dans cette pièce.

Il ouvrit un battant et ferma les yeux pour prendre une grande inspiration. Le ciel était couvert de nuages sombres et le vent soufflait fort. Jim se pencha un peu plus pour apprécier la fraîcheur.

-Il va bientôt pleuvoir, fit-il remarquer machinalement.

Presque aussitôt, une goutte d'eau s'écrasa sur son nez. Suivie de beaucoup d'autres qui vinrent consteller les pavés de petites tâches sombres. Derrière lui, Alma gémit brusquement.

-Ah ? fit la sage-femme. Le bébé semble s'être finalement décidé.

Se précipitant au chevet de sa femme, Jim claqua trop rapidement la fenêtre qui se rouvrit alors que l'averse se faisait de plus en plus forte. Le bruit sur le toit couvrit presque les cris d'Alma et les encouragements de la sage-femme.

Quelques minutes plus tard, cette dernière baigna le bébé dans un bassin avant de l'emmailloter dans un linge propre et de le poser dans les bras de la nouvelle maman. Elle ne put s'empêcher de commenter d'une voix étrange :

-On dirait presque qu'elle a attendu la pluie pour naître…

Alma rit doucement en caressant du doigt la joue de son enfant.

-Te gusta la lluvia, hija? murmura-t-elle au bébé.

Puis sans quitter du regard l'enfant, elle s'adressa à Jim qui avait succombé au charme du nouveau-né et caressait du pouce la toute petite main.

-J'aimerais qu'on l'appelle Juvia.

-Juvia ? répéta Jim, surpris.

Alma hocha doucement la tête. Ils contemplèrent le bébé un petit moment avant que le nouveau papa ne murmure :

-Juvia… ça me plaît. Bienvenue dans le monde, Juvia Lockser.

###

Autour du lacrima, hormis Polyuska, toutes les femmes avaient un grand sourire aux lèvres et poussaient des exclamations de ravissements. Natsu et Gajeel affichaient chacun une moue dégoûtée. Gray lança un coup d'œil à Juvia qui depuis le début restait immobile sur le lit, dormant apparemment d'un sommeil tranquille.

-Nous allons probablement voir les propres souvenirs de Juvia, à présent, avertit Polyuska indifférente aux multiples réactions des uns et des autres.

###

A l'intérieur du lacrima, on voyait désormais l'intérieur d'une boutique, remplie de vases ou de pots contenant toutes sortes de fleurs ou de plantes. Certaines étaient si grandes et volumineuses qu'il était facile de se croire en pleine jungle. Soudain, un éclair bleu se fraya un chemin entre les plantes et s'accroupit derrière un grand pot. La fillette, qui devait avoir un peu plus de trois ans, attendit quelques instants avant de regarder prudemment de l'autre côté de sa cachette. Elle ne vit pas une grande ombre s'approcher doucement derrière elle, sans faire de bruit.

La haute silhouette leva soudain les bras en criant :

-Et alors le monstre marin attrapa la petite fille pour la manger !

Mini-Juvia poussa un cri mi-effrayé mi-amusé avant de s'enfuir. Mais Ian fit trois enjambées pour lui couper la route.

-La petite-fille avait beau courir, le monstre marin était plus rapide et plus malin. Il lança un puissant jet d'eau pour noyer la petite fille, fit-il en levant une main d'où jaillit un mince filet d'eau qui partit en direction de l'enfant.

Mini-Juvia leva les deux mains devant elle et le jet d'eau changea de direction pour venir éclabousser le pied d'un vase.

-Mais la petite fille était la fille de la déesse des eaux ! poursuivit Ian en ouvrant de grands yeux effrayés et en tombant à genoux. Elle détourna l'attaque du monstre marin avant de se jeter sur lui et de le faire prisonnier !

En riant, Juvia bondit au cou de son oncle et entreprit de le chatouiller. Ian se laissa aller sur le dos en implorant pitié.

-La petite fille fut touchée par les paroles du monstre, supplia t-il entre deux rires. Comme elle était très gentille, elle le relâcha et ils passèrent un pacte d'amitié.

La fillette cessa ses chatouilles et passa les bras autour du cou de son oncle tandis qu'il se redressait.

-Bien joué, Juvia, la félicita t-il avec un grand sourire. Tu as très bien dévié mon tir.

L'enfant eu un rire victorieux. L'homme la posa ensuite par terre avant de s'accroupir et de la regarder dans les yeux.

-On va essayer quelque chose de plus difficile. Cette fois, tu vas essayer de projeter le jet d'eau sur un endroit précis et pas au hasard. Tu vas viser le gros pot rouge, expliqua t-il en désignant l'objet qui était à moins de deux mètres.

Très sérieusement, Juvia hocha la tête et se campa fermement sur ses jambes.

-Prête ? demanda Ian sur un ton amusé.

-P'ête ! répondit-elle.

Le jeune homme lança doucement un petit jet d'eau vers l'enfant qui leva de nouveau les mains en gardant les yeux fixés sur le pot rouge. L'eau fut déviée mais retomba bien à côté de la cible.

-Ooooh, fit la fillette sur un ton déçu.

-Pas grave, on continue, l'encouragea son oncle.

Les deux autres essais ne furent pas plus précis, mais le quatrième toucha le côté du pot et Juvia sauta sur place en poussant des cris de joie. Ian la complimenta même si la réussite était certainement due à la chance.

Jim entra alors par l'arrière-boutique, portant d'énormes bouquets de fleurs. Il les posa sur le comptoir, et regarda avec tendresse son frère et sa fille danser en rond.

-On peut savoir le pourquoi de la danse de la joie ?

Ian se tourna vers lui puis montrant la fillette, il déclara d'un ton solennel :

-Mon très cher frère, tu as devant toi la prochaine plus grande mage d'eau du monde. La reine de la Grande Mer. La déesse des Océans.

Juvia applaudit en riant, puis elle reprit sa position et fixa le pot rouge.

-R'gad' ! dit-elle à l'intention de son père.

Une dernière fois, Ian lança un jet d'eau qu'elle dévia et projeta pour la seconde fois sur le pot rouge. Ian cacha sa surprise tandis que Jim félicitait sa fille :

-Tu es la plus forte !

Son frère se racla la gorge et gonflant la poitrine, précisa :

-C'est parce qu'elle a le meilleur des professeurs.

-Mouais, fit Jim sur un ton moqueur. Tant que tu t'en tiens à la magie et que tu n'essayes pas de lui apprendre à crocheter des serrures ou à tricher au poker…

-Mmmm… Elle est encore un peu jeune pour ça, mais elle pourrait distraire les passants pendant que j'explore leurs poches…

-Je t'interdis de t'approcher de ma fille ! rugit Jim en se jetant sur son frère qui s'enfuit en riant.

La lacrima s'embruma puis un nouveau souvenir apparut.

La pièce était grande et richement meublé, avec de grandes fenêtres donnant sur un jardin.

-J'ai l'impression que cet endroit m'est familier, marmonna Lucy s'attirant des regards curieux de ses amis.

Debout au centre de la pièce, Alma était en train d'échauffer sa voix, pendant que Juvia, âgée d'environ quatre ans, joliment habillée et sagement assise sur un canapé, lisait tranquillement un livre d'images.

On frappa soudain à la porte et Alma donna la permission d'entrer, tandis que Juvia descendait du canapé pour se cacher derrière sa mère.

-Oh ! fit Lucy en voyant une jeune femme blonde pénétrer dans la pièce et se diriger en direction de la chanteuse.

-Je venais voir si vous ne manquiez de rien, fit l'élégante jeune femme.

-Lady Heartfilia, salua Alma avec une révérence. C'est très aimable de votre part. Je n'ai besoin de rien, je vous remercie, vos domestiques ont été des plus attentionnés.

-Je vous en prie, répondit Layla avec un sourire. C'est un honneur que vous ayez accepté de donner un concert privé pour notre anniversaire de mariage. Mon mari est ravi. Nous avons beaucoup apprécié votre concert à l'automne dernier.

Alma s'inclina de nouveau, les joues rosies par le compliment. Pendant que les deux femmes discutaient, derrière Layla, une petite tête blonde pointa le bout de son nez. En réaction, Juvia enfouit son visage dans la jupe de sa mère.

Intriguée, la petite fille blonde avança jusqu'à elle. Sentant sa présence, Juvia finit par tourner la tête et se retrouva face-à-face avec de grands yeux marrons et un sourire rayonnant. Les deux fillettes se regardèrent longtemps avant que Mini-Lucy ne demande joyeusement :

-Tu veux jouer avec moi ?

Juvia considéra un instant la petite main tendue avant de hocher la tête et glisser sa main dans celle de Lucy et de se laisser guider hors de la pièce.

Chez Poluyska, tous les regards convergèrent vers Lucy qui avait posé une main sur sa bouche, stupéfaite.

-Je n'ai aucun souvenir, murmura-t-elle.

Dans le lacrima les mini-versions des deux jeunes femmes commencèrent à jouer à habiller et coiffer les poupées de Lucy. Puis après qu'une servante ait apporté des gâteaux et du chocolat chaud, elles installèrent les poupées autour d'une table basse avant de s'asseoir à leur tour et se mettre à discuter vivement de leurs jeux préférés. A un moment, Juvia entendit sa mère chanter dans la pièce d'à-côté où la réception avait lieu.

-C'est ma maman qui chante, dit-elle à sa nouvelle amie en tendant le doigt vers la porte.

-Alors, viens, on va aller l'écouter, déclara Lucy en reposant sa tasse et en se levant.

Arrivées à la porte, Lucy regarda sa camarade en posant un doigt sur ses lèvres avant de se mettre à quatre pattes et d'avancer sans se faire voir le long du mur. Juvia l'imita et la suivit prudemment. Arrivée à l'extrémité de la table du buffet, Lucy souleva la nappe blanche pour qu'elles puissent se glisser dessous et elles progressèrent jusqu'à l'autre bout. Là, Lucy releva à peine la nappe au-dessus de leurs têtes. Elles étaient non loin de l'estrade où se tenait Alma accompagnée d'un violoniste, et elles pouvaient voir la jeune femme sans être gênées par un adulte.

-Elle est trop belle, ta maman, commenta Lucy. Et elle chante trop bien !

Juvia hocha la tête avec un grand sourire.

Quand Alma eut finit de chanter, les deux enfants firent le chemin inverse, toujours cachées sous la table, et retournèrent jouer aux petites filles sages. Puis elles s'assirent l'une à côté de l'autre pour regarder les livres illustrés de Lucy qui se mit à raconter à voix haute des histoires inventées d'après les images.

Quand Alma entra dans la pièce pour récupérer Juvia, les deux enfants dormaient, allongées sur le canapé, l'une contre l'autre et se tenaient la main. La jeune femme sourit tendrement et s'agenouillant à côté du canapé, elle caressa doucement les cheveux de sa fille avant de commencer à fredonner une berceuse.

-Je connais cet air, murmura doucement Lucy.

Ses compagnons gardèrent le silence tandis que la voix d'Alma s'élevait dans le calme de la maison de Poluyska. Derrière eux, une larme se mit à couler sur la joue de Juvia.

* * *

 **A/N** : Est-ce que vous aimez Mini-Juvia ? Et Mini-Lucy ? J'ai toujours trouvé qu'elles pouvaient avoir un lien fort (Lucy a été la première à dire à Juvia qu'elles étaient amies à la Tour du Paradis). Comme elles sont très jeunes, ça explique aussi que Lucy n'ai aucun souvenirs.

Sinon, est-ce que certains ont des idées sur ce qui pourrait causer le blocage de Juvia ? Vous pouvez proposer tout ce qui vous passe par la tête. Juste pour savoir si mon idée est prévisible ou pas (même si je ne la changerais pas ^^ elle est notée sur un brouillon et je suis partie de ça pour construire tout le reste)

Je suis déjà en train d'écrire le prochain chapitre, j'arriverais peut-être à le mettre en ligne avant le 31, et sinon pour début janvier.

D'ici-là, je vous souhaite à tous un Joyeux Noël !


	5. Chapitre 5 : Rires sous la pluie

**Chapitre 5 : Rires sous la pluie**

-Accroche la un peu plus à droite, conseilla Jim à son frère qui, sur un escabeau, tenait le bout d'une banderole.

Tandis que les deux hommes finissaient de décorer la pièce, Katia posait les couverts sur la table. Jim y avait déjà déposé un énorme bouquet de fleurs roses faisant écho aux couleurs des ballons et de la banderole sur laquelle était écrit « Bon anniversaire ! ».

Jim fit ensuite un pas en arrière pour juger de l'ensemble. Satisfait, il ouvrit la porte de la cuisine et fit signe à quelqu'un de venir. Alma passa alors la porte, masquant d'une main les yeux de Juvia qu'elle portait dans les bras.

-Attention ! fit Jim avec enthousiasme. Quatre… trois… deux… un…

Alma retira sa main des yeux de sa fille qui regarda autour d'elle avec émerveillement alors que les adultes criaient en cœur un « Joyeux anniversaire ! ». La petite se mit à rire et à applaudir. Sa mère l'assit sur une chaise avant de repartir à la cuisine pour en revenir avec un gros gâteau surmonté de cinq bougies. Elle le posa devant la fillette qui se leva sur sa chaise pour parvenir à la hauteur des bougies.

-Fais un vœu, lui dit son père.

Juvia ferma les yeux et le front plissé par la concentration, elle murmura des mots indistincts. Puis elle rouvrit les yeux, pris une grande inspiration avant de souffler les bougies d'un seul coup. Les quatre adultes l'applaudirent et la félicitèrent.

La petite fille s'attela ensuite avec enthousiasme à l'ouverture de ses cadeaux. Ses parents lui avaient offert une poupée aux longs cheveux bruns. Katia avait choisit un livre d'images racontant l'histoire d'un enfant qui aidait les habitants d'un village grâce à sa magie. Juvia termina par le cadeau de son oncle.

-Une chapka? s'étonna Jim en regardant son frère qui se contenta de hausser les épaules.

-Quoi ? Je me suis dit qu'elle serait très mignonne avec ! Et elle n'aura pas froid !

Jim soupira légèrement avant de saisir un long couteau.

-Je veux un morceau, chuchota Erza les yeux brillants et l'eau à la bouche en voyant Jim découper le gâteau.

Levy et Lucy ne purent retenir un petit rire.

Alma et Katia apportèrent ensuite les boissons et une corbeille remplies de petits pains. Jim en saisit un et le regarda d'un air étrange.

-Qu'est-ce que ça représente ? demanda-t-il en désignant les marques brunes dessinées sur le pain.

-C'est moi qui ait fait ! déclara joyeusement Juvia la bouche couverte de crème. Avec Maman ! C'est des Papa-bread et des Mama-bread !

-Oooh ! Magnifique, ma chérie, commenta Jim en essayant de se reconnaître dans les gros ronds (probablement ses lunettes) et les courbes censées représentées son nez et sa bouche.

-Ils ont l'air délicieux, renchérit Ian en attrapant un "Papa-bread".

-Hey ! Tu ne vas pas manger ton propre frère ! reprocha Jim.

\- Tu préfères que je mange ta femme ? taquina Ian l'œil malicieux.

Jim étouffa un juron et saisit son frère par le cou pour l'ébouriffer, son prisonnier demandant aussitôt sa grâce en riant.

-De vrais gamins, soupira Katia en reposant son verre.

Alma rit de sa remarque avant de lui demander :

-Tout va bien pour toi ? Comment se passe ton travail à Crocus ?

-Bien. C'est plus intéressant que mon ancien boulot. Il y a plus d'événements à relater et plus de lecteurs. Mon patron m'a même promis de me faire rencontrer le rédacteur en chef du Weekly Sorcerer dans quelques jours. Par contre, je ne pourrais pas vous accompagner au festival d'Ipomea, je dois couvrir la fête annuelle d'une guilde dans le sud de Fiore.

-Madame devient une vraie journaliste, commenta ironiquement Ian en se recoiffant.

Katia le regarda fixement avant de lui tirer la langue.

-Et c'est nous les gamins ? marmonna le jeune homme.

###

-Ipomea, répéta Lily qui avait observé tout ce temps en silence. Ce n'est pas la ville où vous étiez lorsque Juvia s'est évanouie ?

-Si ! s'exclama Lucy. On va peut-être savoir enfin ce qui a causé le blocage de Juvia !

Polyuska se leva pour aller prendre le pouls de la jeune femme.

-Pour le moment, son cœur bat normalement, déclara-t-elle ensuite. Je vais rester à côté d'elle et surveiller ses réactions. Je ne sais pas comment elle pourrait réagir si la cause du problème est cette ville. Ça pourrait être un événement brusque et dans son sommeil, elle pourrait s'agiter et se blesser.

Gray serra les poings, réfléchissant intensément. S'ils allaient au même festival que la Team Natsu, alors l'anniversaire de Juvia tombait peu de temps avant. Elle n'avait rien dit à personne. A moins qu'elle ne se rappelle pas sa date de naissance ? Et qu'est-ce qui avait pu bloquer ses souvenirs ?

Il jeta de nouveau un coup d'œil à la jeune femme étendue, dont le visage lisse ne reflétait aucune émotion.

###

-Les filles ? cria Jim à travers la chambre d'hôtel. Vous êtes prêtes ?

-Un moment ! lui répondit Alma de l'autre côté.

Il poussa un grognement et rejoignit son frère qui était adossé contre le mur du couloir. Tous deux portaient des yukata sombres et des sandales assorties. Jim commença à battre du pied avec impatience.

-Du calme, lui fit Ian. L'homme de la réception nous a dit que le lâcher de fleurs ne se faisait que tard dans la nuit.

-Maiiis, protesta son frère, ça fait des années que je veux venir à ce festival ! Ce sont des fleurs qui ne poussent que dans le coin et uniquement à cette période de l'année. C'est un spectacle à ne pas manquer !

A ce moment, la porte s'ouvrit et Alma et Juvia sortirent, habillées chacune d'un kimono. Pour elle, Alma avait choisit un tissu vert clair avec des motifs de camélias blancs, et pour sa fille un ensemble bleu foncé décoré de nuages et de vagues.

Jim complimenta leurs tenues mais les dépêcha hors de l'hôtel pour rejoindre au plus vite le lieu du festival. Une fois rassuré de ne pas rater le lâcher de fleurs, il souleva Juvia pour la placer sur ses épaules. La petite fille s'accrocha aux cheveux de son père en riant, avant de lui demander de s'approcher d'un spectacle de marionnettes.

La petite famille passa ensuite de stands en stands, Ian gagnant une peluche à un tir d'adresse qu'il offrit à sa nièce. Alma acheta deux barbes à papa qu'ils se partagèrent, Juvia saisissant d'énormes poignées de matière duveteuse. Ils s'arrêtèrent enfin à un stand de boissons, dont le vendeur vantait les mérites, insistant sur le fait qu'elle n'était produite qu'ici. Assoiffée par le sucre de la barbe à papa, Juvia réclama plusieurs verres de suite.

Alors qu'ils avançaient en direction de la place, Juvia qui tenait son père par la main, fut légèrement bousculée et laissa tomber sa peluche. Elle lâcha la main de son père pour la récupérer mais un garçon blond la ramassa avant elle. Les deux enfants se regardèrent un moment avant que le garçon ne lui tende l'objet. Juvia lui fit un grand sourire et le remercia. Les joues du garçon rosirent et il s'empressa de partir.

Juvia revint vers son père qui avait regardé l'échange, les sourcils froncés. Ian passa un bras sur les épaules de son frère et demanda avec un sourire espiègle :

-Jaloux ?

Jim grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible, souleva Juvia dans ses bras et se remit à marcher pour rejoindre sa femme.

-Tu te doutes bien que dans quelques années, elle sera aussi jolie qu'Alma et que les hommes tomberont amoureux d'elle ? continua Ian sur un ton moqueur.

Jim s'arrêta aussitôt, et avec un air sombre, murmura :

-Love rivals….

Ian se mit à rire, tandis que Juvia regardait son père d'un air intrigué.

-Juvia aime Papa, gazouilla la fillette.

Le visage de Jim se détendit et il embrassa sa fille sur la joue.

-Hey ! Et moi ? protesta Ian. Juvia aime Oncle Ian ?

La petite fille ouvrit la bouche pour lui répondre mais Alma les appela soudain.

-Venez vite ! Ça va commencer !

Jim se précipita pour la rejoindre. Portant toujours sa fille dans ses bras, il lui désigna les personnes aux balcons, qui apportaient de larges corbeilles. En haut de la rue, plusieurs flûtes se mirent à jouer et les fleurs jaunes se mirent à pleuvoir sur la foule.

Juvia poussa une exclamation de ravissement, et leva les mains pour essayer d'en attraper. Elle sentit son père rire contre elle. Il se pencha et passa doucement les doigts dans les cheveux de sa fille. Puis il ouvrit sa main où reposait une fleur.

-Une jolie fleur pour une jolie petite fille, lui dit-il avec un sourire. Je te montrerais comment la sécher pour que tu la gardes longtemps.

Juvia saisit délicatement la fleur en souriant à son père et la porta à son nez pour en sentir le parfum.

Ils suivirent ensuite les acrobates et les comédiens jusqu'à la place du village. Puis les musiciens commencèrent à jouer plusieurs morceaux de musique et Jim dansa avec Alma en la tenant tendrement dans ses bras, tandis que Ian faisait tourner et sauter Juvia qui gloussait à chaque fois que son oncle prétendait lui marcher sur le pied.

Ils regardèrent enfin les feux de joie au-dessus desquels certains téméraires s'amusèrent à sauter. La fatigue venant, Juvia reposa sa tête contre l'épaule de son père et se frotta les yeux.

-La petite fleur a envie de dormir, on dirait, commenta Ian en la voyant bâiller.

Jim cala plus confortablement sa fille dans ses bras avant qu'ils ne repartent en direction de leur hôtel.

Ils étaient encore loin lorsqu'une fine pluie commença à tomber. Ils accélèrent le pas mais la pluie se mit à redoubler. Jim étouffa un juron et couvrit la tête de Juvia avec la manche de son yukata. Il se mit à courir et cria à son frère resté derrière, qui s'amusait à gober les gouttes de pluie tout en marchant.

-Ian ! Fais quelque chose !

-Mais c'est plus marrant comme ça ! répondit-il en riant.

Il commença à chantonner un air de sa composition sur un nuage triste, une goutte de pluie et une grenouille. Alma se mit à rire et reprit avec lui le couplet, tout en continuant de courir juste derrière son mari. Jim ne put retenir un sourire alors que Juvia riait à son tour et participait de son mieux à la chanson.

Ils arrivèrent trempés à l'hôtel, mais riant à perdre haleine.

###

-On sait maintenant pourquoi elle s'est sentie mal pendant le festival, commenta Levy. Ça a réveillé un de ses souvenirs. Son esprit l'a rejeté mais il n'a pas réussi à le repousser complètement et son corps a réagit.

-Un peu comme si son souvenir avait forcé une porte et que son esprit ait essayé de la refermer mais que la serrure soit cassée ? interpréta Lucy.

-Il a été le déclencheur mais pas la cause, annonça Polyuska toujours aux côtés de Juvia. Elle n'a eu aucune réaction jusqu'ici. Son pouls et sa respiration sont réguliers.

Les regards s'attardèrent un moment sur la jeune femme étendue, puis retournèrent vers le lacrima quand celui-ci se mit à briller.

###

Alma et Juvia marchaient dans la rue, la petite fille portant fièrement la chapka de son anniversaire malgré le soleil qui s'inclinait doucement à l'horizon. Elles tenaient chacune des sacs de provisions au bout du bras (celui de Juvia étant nettement plus petit) et discutaient de tout et de rien sur le chemin de la maison.

Une fois rentrées, elles trouvèrent Jim assis à la table de la cuisine, les lunettes remontées en haut du nez et le front plissé. Il regardait fixement une lettre, comme s'il la lisait, mais ses yeux ne bougeaient pas.

Silencieusement, sa femme passa derrière lui et se mit à lire la lettre par-dessus son épaule. Puis elle eut un sourire attendri. Elle embrassa son mari sur la joue avant de lui demander d'une voix douce :

-Quel est le problème ? C'est la récompense de ton travail. Participer à des conférences au Centre d'Histoire Naturelle de Crocus, ça ne se refuse pas !

-Ce n'est pas ma place. Je ne suis que fleuriste, rétorqua Jim d'un air buté.

-Tu sais plus de choses que la plupart des botanistes ! le gronda gentiment son épouse. Tu pourras discuter avec les grands scientifiques du royaume et les jardiniers des Serres Royales !

Il se mordit les lèvres avant d'avancer un nouvel argument :

-Ça tombe lors de notre anniversaire de mariage.

-Ce n'est pas grave. Je vais venir avec toi. Crocus est une ville magnifique et ça me permettra de voir Katia.

-C'est un peu loin pour amener Juvia avec nous, essaya encore Jim.

-On peut demander à ton frère de la garder. Il aime passer du temps avec elle, ça ne lui posera pas de problèmes.

Devant l'entêtement de sa femme, Jim ne put que lâcher un soupir et se renversant légèrement en arrière, il leva la tête pour regarder Alma dans les yeux.

-Tu es plus enthousiaste que moi à l'idée de me voir parler devant toute une assemblée de vieux croûtons.

Elle laissa échapper un petit rire avant de se pencher pour déposer un léger baiser sur ses lèvres.

-C'est parce que je sais qu'au fond, tu as très envie d'être reluqué par des hommes en blouses blanches. Je m'occuperais de prendre les billets demain, termina-t-elle en souriant devant la grimace de Jim.

Dans la chaumière, Juvia eu un petit gémissement et elle agita légèrement les bras en murmurant des mots incompréhensibles. Gray et Gajeel se levèrent subitement tandis que Polyuska saisissait le poignet de Juvia pour prendre son pouls.

Au dehors, la pluie se mit légèrement à tomber.

* * *

 **A/N** : Même si je l'avais commencé la semaine dernière, j'ai mis un peu de temps pour finir ce chapitre. Avec encore un peu de Mini-Juvia ^^ Je voulais développer l'atmosphère familiale (l'ambiance de Noël et des réunions de familles peut-être ?)

Je ne crois pas qu'on connaisse la date d'anniversaire de Juvia dans le manga, mais je peux me tromper ! Pour ma part, je pense qu'elle est née en début d'automne (il pleut souvent à cette période) mais j'ai préféré laisser une période floue dans mon histoire au cas où!

J'ai hésité à intitulé ce chapitre « Chantons sous la pluie » surtout que l'actrice Debbie Reynolds qui joue dans le film vient de mourir. Mais je suis restée sur le premier titre qui m'est venu à l'esprit.

Et sinon, préparez-vous émotionnellement pour le prochain chapitre ! Le titre sera « Larmes sous la pluie »

Mais pour ne pas commencer l'année avec des événements tristes, je vais peut-être publier avant une courte histoire (du pur Gruvia cette fois). A voir comment j'avance sur l'une ou l'autre. J'espère pouvoir mettre l'une d'elles en ligne courant janvier.

Je souhaite une très belle année 2017 à tous !


	6. Chapitre 6 : Larmes sous la pluie

**Chapitre 6 : Larmes sous la pluie**

Jim vérifia une dernière fois que la plante qu'il apportait pour la conférence était bien protégée dans sa serre portative, puis il commença à monter les bagages de son épouse et de lui-même à bord du train. Sur le quai, Alma s'accroupit devant Juvia et la serra fort contre elle. Elle avait déjà dû se séparer de sa fille pour se rendre à des concerts mais son père était resté avec elle. Cette fois, l'enfant allait rester plusieurs jours loin de ses parents.

-Papa et Maman t'aime très fort, ma chérie, tu sais ? murmura-t-elle à l'oreille de la petite avant de l'embrasser sur la joue.

Jim s'agenouilla à son tour pour se mettre au niveau de l'enfant et la serrer dans ses bras.

-Tu seras sage avec ton oncle. Tu écoutes ce qu'il dit. Sauf si c'est une de ses bêtises, termina Jim après une pause.

-Je serais irréprochable, se défendit Ian. Et même. Vous ne partez que cinq jours, je ne vais pas la transformer en délinquante en si peu de temps !

Jim le regarda en penchant la tête comme s'il estimait les capacités de corruption de son frère. Il éclata de rire devant la mine indignée de Ian, avant de le rassurer d'une tape amicale sur l'épaule. Puis il embrassa une dernière fois sa fille et monta dans le train alors que le sifflet retentissait.

Alma et Jim se penchèrent à la fenêtre de leur compartiment, et Ian et Juvia les suivirent du regard en agitant la main jusqu'à ce que le train ne soit plus en vue. Puis Ian souleva sa nièce et en se dirigeant vers la sortie, après avoir essuyé du doigt une larme qui pointait aux yeux de Juvia, il proposa sur un ton espiègle :

-Pizza et mousse au chocolat pour ce soir ? Et un petit tour de magie avant d'aller au lit ?

Juvia eu un grand sourire et hocha vigoureusement la tête.

Sur le chemin, le ciel devint plus sombre et des gouttes de pluies se mirent à tomber.

###

Wendy essora une nouvelle fois le linge avant de le replonger dans l'eau froide et l'appliquer sur le front de Juvia. Celle-ci s'était un peu calmée mais continuait de bouger la tête et de murmurer des mots indistincts. Au dehors, la pluie tombait de manière régulière.

-Soyez attentifs, recommanda Polyuska. Le nœud ne doit plus être très loin.

###

-Attention, fit Ian en direction de Juvia alors qu'il sortait le moule du four et qu'il le posait sur la table. On va attendre un peu qu'il refroidisse avant de le décorer.

Debout sur une chaise, la petite fille avait aligné devant elle un bol rempli de crème au chocolat et deux autres plus petits contenant des billes de chocolat et des vermicelles multicolores. Elle fit une moue déçue en comprenant qu'il lui faudrait patienter.

Son oncle eut un petit rire puis il entreprit de rassembler la vaisselle sale et demanda l'aide de Juvia pour nettoyer la cuisine.

-Tes parents ne seront pas contents si la maison ressemble à une porcherie. Ou si tu ressembles à un porcelet, ajouta t-il en essuyant une trainée de chocolat sur la joue de Juvia.

La fillette se mit à rire et imita le cri d'un cochon en sautant de sa chaise pour aller prendre le balai.

Une fois la cuisine propre et le gâteau décoré, la table de la salle à manger préparée, ils attendirent dans le salon en jouant avec les poupées de Juvia. Comme la soirée avançait, ils s'installèrent sur le canapé et Ian se mit à lire à voix haute, sa nièce appuyée tout contre lui. Mais au bout de la troisième histoire, la concentration de la petite fille diminua et elle se mit à jeter régulièrement des coups d'œil en direction de l'entrée.

Ian la sentit s'agiter et après avoir regardé l'heure de la pendule, il essaya de la réconforter :

-Leur train a dû avoir du retard, ma puce. Ils vont bientôt arrivés.

Elle hocha doucement la tête mais après un instant, elle murmura d'une petite voix :

-Mais s'ils ont oublié de revenir ? Ou s'ils se sont trompés de jours ?

-Mais non, la rassura son oncle en la prenant sur ses genoux pour lui faire un câlin. Ils ont certainement autant envie de te revoir que toi.

Il lui caressa doucement les cheveux et après un moment ses paupières commencèrent à se fermer.

-Tu veux aller dormir ? lui demanda Ian en la sentant devenir plus lourde contre lui.

Juvia secoua vigoureusement la tête en affirmant qu'elle voulait rester jusqu'à ce que Jim et Alma soient de retour. Mais elle finit par s'endormir dans les bras de son oncle qui l'allongea ensuite sur le canapé et la recouvrit d'une couverture.

Il alla jusqu'à la fenêtre et regarda dehors. Le ciel nocturne était couvert de nuages et l'extérieur était plongé dans le noir. Ian essaya malgré tout de distinguer les personnes dans la rue, puis il poussa un soupir et retourna s'asseoir à côté de Juvia. Il sommeilla par à-coups, se tournant à chaque réveil vers la pendule.

Très tard dans la soirée, quelques coups furent frappés à la porte. Avec un soupir de soulagement, Ian se dirigea rapidement vers l'entrée. Il ouvrit la porte joyeusement en lançant une plaisanterie :

-On veut tellement prolonger la lune de miel qu'on oublie ses clefs ?

Mais son visage se figea en découvrant le maire accompagné d'un agent de police.

-Ian Lockser ? demanda le maire avec une mine fermée.

Le jeune homme lança un coup d'œil au policier, avant de répondre prudemment :

-C'est à quel sujet ?

Le maire se racla la gorge.

-A propos de votre frère et de votre belle-sœur. Pouvons-nous entrer ?

Après un instant de réflexion, Ian les conduisit à la salle à manger en leur demandant de ne pas faire de bruit pour ne pas réveiller la petite fille.

-Eh bien ? fit Ian impatient.

-Il serait préférable que vous vous asseyiez, monsieur.

Fronçant les sourcils et un mauvais pressentiment dans le ventre, Ian obtempéra, imité peu après par le maire qui s'installa en face de lui. Dans le salon, Juvia se réveilla lentement et ne voyant plus son oncle près d'elle, elle se leva et alla en direction de la lumière, regardant discrètement par la porte entrouverte.

-Jim Lockser et son épouse Alma ont pris le train de 15h à Crocus, commença le policier. Vers 17h, il y a eu une explosion au niveau de la locomotive, et le train s'est emballé. Il s'agissait de l'œuvre de malfaiteurs qui cherchaient à s'emparer des sacs de billets du transfert de fonds. Mais la situation a dégénérée, les freins ne répondaient plus. Le train a déraillé au niveau d'un grand virage. Seuls les passagers des compartiments à l'arrière du train ont survécus.

-Jim et Alma étaient dans une voiture de tête, termina le maire les yeux baissés.

Pendant un long moment, Ian ne réagit pas. Puis son visage perdit toute couleur, et il demanda faiblement :

-Vous essayez de me faire comprendre quoi, là ?

-Nous vous adressons nos plus sincères condoléances, continua le maire un peu rapidement. Jim et Alma étaient des citoyens appréciés.

Ian serra les poings, le regard dirigé vers le sol.

-C'est impossible, murmura-t-il. Vous vous êtes trompés…

Le maire et le policier échangèrent un regard.

-Les corps des victimes vont bientôt être rapatriés, informa le policier. Nous vous préviendrons si vous souhaitez identifier les corps.

-Nous organiserons une cérémonie dans quelques jours, ajouta le maire. Et le Conservatoire rendra probablement hommage à Alma.

Le jeune homme se recroquevilla, le visage caché dans ses mains. Un silence lourd régna longtemps dans la pièce jusqu'à ce que le maire se racle la gorge.

-En ce qui concerne la garde de leur fille. Etant donné que vous êtes son seul parent proche, si vous êtes d'accord pour vous occuper d'elle, je reviendrais demain avec les documents officiels.

Ian s'essuya rapidement les yeux avant de relever le visage.

-Juvia ? demanda t-il d'une petite voix.

-Si vous pensez ne pas pouvoir assumer cette charge, vous pouvez toujours refuser cette responsabilité, poursuivit le maire. Elle sera placée dans un établissement adapté.

Un bref éclair de colère s'alluma dans les yeux de Ian.

-Je suis tout à fait capable de m'occuper d'elle, merci, répondit-il sèchement.

-Bien. Nous mettrons tout ça par écrit demain, dit le maire en se levant. Et si vous avez besoin d'aide pour les autres formalités, n'hésitez pas à me demander.

Les deux hommes se dirigèrent vers l'entrée, Ian les suivit peu après, la tête basse et la démarche raide. Le maire le salua une dernière fois, en répétant qu'il passerait demain, et Ian lui serra machinalement la main.

Une fois la porte refermée, il se laissa glisser au sol, remontant ses genoux et plongeant son visage dans ses bras. Son corps fut bientôt secoué de sanglots silencieux.

La petite Juvia qui était restée cachée pendant tout ce temps, approcha timidement de son oncle. Il sursauta quand elle posa une main sur son épaule.

-Papa et maman ne vont pas rentrer ?

Ian renifla et prit une grande inspiration avant de relever la tête. Il avait les yeux rougis et de pâles trainées sur les joues. Il avança les bras pour prendre sa nièce dans ses bras qui se blottit contre lui.

-Non, ma chérie. Ils ne vont pas pouvoir rentrer. Ils ne pourront plus jamais rentrer.

Au dehors, l'orage craqua, et la pluie se mit à marteler les rues et les toits des maisons.

###

De grosses larmes coulaient sur les joues de Juvia, qui s'était recroquevillée et agrippait les draps des deux mains. Lucy, Levy et Wendy pleuraient également, Erza essuyait des larmes qui perlaient aux coins de ses yeux, et tous les garçons affichaient un air sombre.

Lucy se moucha puis demanda à Polyuska qui regardait les gouttes frapper la vitre, le regard indéchiffrable.

-Est-ce que c'était ça, le blocage de Juvia ? D'avoir perdu ses deux parents ?

La guérisseuse reporta son regard sur la jeune femme endormie et l'observa pensivement.

-Je ne crois pas. Elle aurait dû avoir une réaction plus violente. Un rejet. Ce n'est certainement pas un souvenir facile, mais elle était très jeune quand ses parents sont morts, elle n'a certainement pas tout compris. Par contre, j'ai l'impression que c'est à partir de ce moment que la pluie et ses émotions se sont liées.

Tous levèrent les yeux vers la fenêtre où les gouttes continuaient de s'écraser avec force.

###

Ian tourna la clef dans la serrure, puis recula d'un pas pour regarder une dernière fois la maison de son frère.

Il soupira et se passa la main sur le visage. Ces derniers jours avaient été éprouvants. L'enterrement, les papiers à remplir, les condoléances et les visites des gens plus ou moins proches de Jim et Alma, les remerciements à faire…

Il redressa son parapluie et se tourna vers Juvia qui se tenait silencieuse, juste à côté de lui. Son cœur se serra une nouvelle fois en voyant la petite silhouette habillée de noir, tenant contre elle la peluche du festival.

Elle avait été d'une tranquillité et d'une obéissance presque effrayantes depuis la terrible nuit. Elle n'avait pratiquement pas pleuré à l'enterrement, et n'avait prononcé que très peu de mots, se faisant oublier des adultes, restant assise quelque part à regarder la pluie tomber sans discontinuité depuis des jours. Elle n'avait posé aucun problème à son oncle pris par toutes les démarches administratives. Sa seule exigence avait été que Ian lui lise une histoire le soir et reste à ses côtés jusqu'à ce qu'elle s'endorme.

Ian lui tendit la main et elle s'y accrocha désespérément.

-On va où ?

-On va prendre le train pour la ville de Fost. C'est chez moi, expliqua-t-il patiemment en la guidant vers la gare. J'ai fait envoyer tes affaires et tes jouets là-bas. On va habiter ensemble maintenant. Mais on reviendra de temps en temps ici, si tu veux. On ira placer des fleurs sur la tombe de tes parents.

-Des roses. Papa aime beaucoup les roses.

-Je sais, répondit-il en serrant davantage la main de Juvia.

-On sera toujours ensemble ? Tu ne vas pas partir comme papa et maman ?

Il s'arrêta aussitôt de marcher et s'accroupit devant sa nièce, maintenant le parapluie bien droit au-dessus d'eux pour les protéger du déluge. Il lui caressa gentiment les cheveux.

-Je ne vais pas partir, ne t'inquiètes pas. Je vais rester avec toi.

Mais la lèvre de Juvia se mit à trembler.

-Hey, viens là ma chérie, dit-il l'attirant contre lui. Ça va aller. Je sais que tu es triste et que c'est beaucoup de changements, mais ça va passer.

La petite enfouit son visage contre la chemise de son oncle tandis qu'il lui frottait doucement le dos.

-Papa et maman me manquent, bredouilla-t-elle en retenant un sanglot. Juvia veut les voir !

-Oui, moi aussi, chuchota Ian la gorge nouée. Ne te retiens pas si tu veux pleurer…

-Juvia n'est pas un bébé !

-Les grands peuvent pleurer aussi. J'ai pleuré. Même les nuages pleurent. Tiens, fit-il en repliant le parapluie. Pleure avec le ciel.

L'enfant se mordit la lèvre puis elle éclata en sanglots, s'accrochant à son oncle, qui la laissa pleurer contre lui sans rien dire, cachant ses propres larmes avec les gouttes de pluie.

* * *

 **A/N** : Ne me détestez pas ! C'était un passage obligé ! Même si j'avais aussi une boule au ventre et les yeux humides en l'écrivant ! (Et la suite ne sera pas plus joyeuse…)

J'espère malgré tout que l'histoire continue de vous plaire ! Un grand merci à tous ceux qui m'ont laissé un commentaire ! Ça aide beaucoup à garder la motivation et à faire de son mieux.

Sinon, pour la suite, il y a un petit indice dans ce chapitre (si vous avez suivit le spin-off Ice Trail - mais pas d'inquiétude si ce n'est pas le cas, ce n'est pas nécessaire pour comprendre ma fanfic, et il n'y aura aucun spoil normalement)


	7. Chapitre 7 : Séparation sous la pluie

**A/N** : C'était normalement le dernier chapitre, mais en l'écrivant j'ai eu des idées pour un chapitre « bonus ». A venir peut-être la semaine prochaine ou celle d'après ;)

J'espère que vous ne serez pas déçus !

* * *

 **Chapitre 7 : Séparation sous la pluie**

Sur le toit de la maison de Polyuska, la pluie tambourinait sur un rythme apaisant.

-Elle ne s'est pas réveillée, remarqua Lucy.

-Non, acquiesça la guérisseuse. Elle s'est calmée. Elle a réussi à se remettre de la mort de ses parents. C'est ce que je pensais. Le traumatisme n'est pas encore survenu.

###

Dans une toute petite cour, montée sur une caisse qu'elle déplaçait au fur et à mesure, Juvia retirait le linge mis à sécher plusieurs heures avant. Elle jeta un regard prudent vers le ciel couvert de nuages gris avant de retourner à l'intérieur de la modeste maison de briques. Plusieurs années s'étaient écoulées depuis la mort de ses parents, et elle devait avoir à présent environ sept ou huit ans.

L'intérieur de la maison se limitait au nécessaire, avec deux chambres, une petite cuisine, une salle de bain et un salon. Elle plia le linge et le rangea soigneusement dans la commode de la chambre. Puis elle se dirigea vers la cuisine où elle se mit à découper des légumes en vue du diner.

Elle finissait de mettre la table pour deux quand la porte d'entrée s'ouvrit et que Ian la rejoignit dans la cuisine. La petite fille lui fit un grand sourire.

-Bonsoir, mon oncle ! Tu as passé une bonne journée ?

Ian semblait très fatigué, et se laissa tomber sur une chaise avant de lui répondre.

-Il y a eu pire.

-Il a fait beau aujourd'hui. Il n'a plu qu'un tout petit peu ce matin.

-Moui, les gens sont sortis un peu plus longtemps. Mais je n'ai pas récupérer assez d'argent.

-Tu veux que je t'aide demain ? Comme l'autre fois ? Quand j'ai fait semblant de pleurer et d'avoir perdu mes parents ?

-Non, rétorqua fermement Ian. C'était une mauvaise idée. Je n'aurais pas dû te mêler à mes affaires.

Juvia hocha tristement la tête. Elle remplit leurs assiettes et ils commencèrent à manger en silence.

Soudain, des coups violents furent donnés contre la porte et un homme cria :

-Lockser ! T'as intérêt à ouvrir si tu veux pas de problèmes !

Ian jura entre ses dents. Il montra du doigt l'armoire du salon à Juvia qui s'y précipita en faisant le moins de bruit possible. Les coups contre la porte furent répétés avec encore plus de violence, et quand Ian l'ouvrit, il fut aussitôt bousculé par trois hommes, à l'air menaçant. Bien qu'effrayée, Juvia entrouvrit légèrement la porte de l'armoire, suffisamment pour voir ce qui se passait.

Le plus grand des types qui semblait aussi le plus agressif se posta devant Ian les mains sur les hanches.

-Et bien, Lockser ? On oublie ses amis ?

-Ce n'est pas le qualificatif que j'aurais employé, répliqua Ian sur un ton acide.

L'homme plissa des yeux.

-N'essayes pas de jouer au plus malin, Lockser. Tu n'as pas l'air d'avoir pris nos avertissements au sérieux ces derniers temps. On a été patients. Mais c'était ton dernier jour pour nous rembourser.

-Je n'ai pas encore l'argent, Kretzer.

-Oh ? On peut savoir ce qui t'as empêché de réunir le fric?

-Les gens se méfient avec le nouveau voleur. La plupart des riches ont posés des sorts sur leurs sacs et leurs bourses. C'est plus difficile. Et les paris n'ont pas rapporté suffisamment.

-Je pensais que tu étais quelqu'un avec plus de ressources. Je suis déçu. Un vrai homme devrait régler ses dettes ou accepter les conséquences, termina t-il avec un regard pour l'un des hommes qui l'accompagnait.

Brusquement, ce dernier se projeta sur Ian et lui assena un grand coup de poing au visage. Ian se rétablit et leva les mains pour se défendre avec un sort. Mais à peine avait-il fait faillir un peu d'eau dans sa paume que ses mains se retrouvèrent liées par une fines cordelette.

-Tu m'as pris pour un abruti ? Tu pensais que je viendrais dans la maison d'un mage, même de seconde zone, sans en avoir un moi-même ? demanda Kretzer avec un geste vers le troisième homme.

Puis il fit un signe de tête au deuxième qui porta un nouveau coup de poing sur la joue de Ian puis dans le ventre qui fit tomber Ian à terre. Sans pitié, l'homme lui assena plusieurs coups de pied dans les côtes et la poitrine, et Ian laissa échapper un gémissement de douleur.

Dans l'armoire, Juvia étouffa un cri en portant ses mains à sa bouche. Mais Kretzer tendit le bras pour arrêter son comparse. Il regarda autour de lui et son regard se fixa sur l'armoire. Avec un fin sourire, il s'approcha du meuble et l'ouvrit en grand.

Juvia se recroquevilla du mieux qu'elle pût mais l'homme la saisit par le bras et la sortit de force. La fillette essaya de lui envoyer des coups de pied dans les jambes mais l'homme resserra sa prise et elle poussa un cri de souffrance.

-Regardez ce qu'on a là. T'as un marmot, à ce que je vois. C'est à cause d'elle que tu n'es pas capable de faire ce qu'on te dit ?

-Ne la …touchez… pas ! gronda Ian en respirant difficilement, toujours à terre et du sang coulant au coin de sa bouche.

-Sinon quoi ? rétorqua l'homme en riant. Tiens, ça me donne une idée.

Kretzer balança Juvia aux côtés de son oncle qui se redressa autant qu'il pût pour se rapprocher d'elle. Kretzer se pencha alors vers lui, le saisit par le col de sa chemise et murmura à quelques centimètres de son visage :

-Au lieu de jouer au dur, écoute-moi bien. Si dans deux jours, tu n'as pas réuni l'argent, je reviens, j'enferme ta gamine et je mets le feu à ta baraque. Qu'est-ce que t'en dit ? Ça peut être un beau spectacle, non ?

Ian blanchit à ses mots. L'homme se redressa et lança un sourire cruel à Juvia qui se serra davantage contre son oncle. Kretzer fit un signe au mage qui libéra les mains de Ian de la cordelette.

-N'oublie pas. Deux jours. Débrouille-toi comme tu veux. Tu peux même vendre la gosse, pour ce que ça peut me faire.

Il se remit à rire avant de tourner les talons et de sortir de la maison, ses deux complices derrière lui. Ian prit dans ses bras une Juvia tremblante et essaya de la rassurer en murmurant :

\- Ça va aller. Ils ne te feront pas de mal. Je vais tout arranger. Ne t'inquiète pas.

###

Au dehors de la maison de Polyuska, la pluie qui s'était calmée commença à redoubler d'intensité, plongeant la pièce dans une grande obscurité qui obligea la guérisseuse à allumer des bougies.

Elle retourna ensuite s'asseoir près de Juvia, qui était couverte d'une sueur froide et qui agrippait si fort les draps que la jointure de ses doigts en était blanche. Devant la mine fermée de la guérisseuse, dont le front était plissé et les sourcils froncés, personne ne souffla mot.

Les regards se portèrent avec appréhension sur le lacrima, où une petite silhouette courait.

###

Juvia serrait contre elle le petit baluchon contenant ses affaires. Plus tôt dans la journée, elle avait eu peur de se les être fait voler, mais quelqu'un avait finalement arrêté le voleur et elle avait pu récupérer ses affaires. Elle avait pu collecter plusieurs objets qu'elle pensait de valeur et espérait que cela aide son oncle. Et que les types de l'autre fois les laisseraient tranquilles.

Elle frissonna en repensant au sourire mauvais de Kretzer. Elle arriva en vue de la maison de son oncle mais dans sa précipitation, ne fit pas attention au fourgon garé non loin.

Dans le salon, Ian était encadré par deux soldats. Trois autres personnes en tenues blanches, dont une femme, attendaient silencieusement près de la fenêtre.

-J'espère que vous avez bien conscience des conséquences, avertit l'officier en rangeant un papier dans une poche intérieure de son uniforme. Vous risquez de passer un mauvais moment en cellule si ça s'apprend. Les prisonniers n'aiment pas les délateurs. Et Kretzer n'est pas connu pour sa clémence.

Ian haussa simplement les épaules.

A ce moment, Juvia entra vivement dans la pièce, un grand sourire aux lèvres mais qui disparu en voyant tous les inconnus dans la pièce. Elle se tourna vers son oncle avec un air inquiet et ses yeux se posèrent sur les menottes à ses poignets.

-Oncle Ian ? demanda-t-elle d'une petite voix.

-Tu vas aller avec ses gens, Juvia, dit-il sèchement avec un mouvement du menton en direction des personnes en blanc. Ils s'occuperont de toi.

-Pourquoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il se passe, mon oncle ?

Sans répondre, Ian commença à avancer vers la sortie aussitôt suivit par les soldats et l'officier. Juvia fit un geste pour les suivre, mais la femme en blanc posa une main sur son épaule.

-Tu ne peux pas le suivre, petite, expliqua-t-elle doucement. Tu vas venir avec nous, on a déjà préparé tes affaires. Tu vas aller dans un endroit avec d'autres enfants.

-Non ! s'écria la fillette en essayant de repousser la main de la femme. Juvia veut aller avec Oncle Ian ! Il a promis qu'on serait toujours ensemble !

-Mais là où il va, ce n'est pas un endroit pour les enfants, rétorqua fermement la dame. Il ne peut plus s'occuper de toi. Allez, viens.

-Non !

Elle griffa la main de la femme qui la relâcha en poussant un cri. Juvia courut dehors, alors qu'une grosse pluie se mettait à tomber. Elle rejoignit son oncle qui arrivait devant le fourgon aux portes arrières grandes ouvertes, et s'accrocha à son pantalon.

-Prends Juvia avec toi ! Elle ne veut pas être séparée de toi !

Ian se mordit la lèvre. Un des soldats tenta de la faire lâcher prise mais elle agrippa davantage son oncle en continuant de le supplier.

-Ne laisse pas Juvia toute seule !

Ian serra les poings avant de lui crier :

\- Mais je ne veux plus te voir ! Tu me gênes depuis que tu vis ici ! Je n'aurais jamais dû te prendre avec moi ! Ma vie est devenue un enfer ! Je ne veux pas de toi ! _**Personne**_ ne veut de toi !

Abasourdie, elle le lâcha et les soldats en profitèrent pour faire monter Ian à bord du fourgon. Un homme en blanc passa ses bras autour de la fillette et la souleva pour la ramener à l'intérieur de la maison. Juvia se débattit et tendit un bras en direction de son oncle alors que les portes de la fourgonnette se refermaient sur lui.

-Non ! Ne me laisse pas seule, je t'en supplie ! cria-t-elle en se mettant à pleurer.

La pluie se déchaîna, débordant des gouttières et creusant de profondes flaques qui manquèrent de faire trébucher l'homme qui portait Juvia. Avec de grandes gerbes d'eau, le fourgon démarra, mais la fillette continuait de se débattre dans les bras de l'homme, en appelant désespérément :

-Oncle Ian !

A l'intérieur du fourgon, Ian se laissa tomber sur le banc et enfoui son visage dans ses mains. Il se mit à pleurer à son tour, et murmura :

-Pardon, pardon…

###

Un déluge s'était abattu sur la maison de Polyuska, la pluie cognant violemment contre les vitres.

Tout au long du souvenir, Juvia s'était de plus en plus agitée, battant tellement des bras et des jambes qu'elle en avait repoussé les draps.

Soudain, elle tendit la main devant elle comme pour attraper quelque chose.

-Ne me laisse pas seule ! cria-t-elle.

-C'est ça ! s'exclama Polyuska. C'est ce souvenir qu'elle a bloqué et qui a scellé tous les autres. Il faut qu'elle le libère ! Sinon ça n'aura servit à rien ! Ça pourrait même affecter toute sa mémoire actuelle !

Gray se précipita avant les autres au chevet de la jeune femme et saisit instinctivement la main de Juvia qui brassé l'air devant elle.

-Ne me laisse pas ! Je ne veux pas être seule !

-Juvia, murmura Gray à son oreille. Tu n'es pas seule. Tu as des amis, ici.

Mais la jeune femme continua de se débattre, de grosses larmes dévalant sur ses joues. Elle s'agita tant, essayant d'échapper à quelque chose, qu'elle faillit tomber du lit mais Gray la rattrapa et passa un bras autour de ses épaules pour l'attirer contre lui.

-Tu ne seras plus jamais seule. On est tous là, à côté de toi. Tu as une famille. Tu n'es pas seule, répéta t-il encore une fois.

Lentement, Juvia finit par se calmer, le rythme de son cœur par diminuer, sa respiration par s'apaiser. Elle battit doucement des paupières avant d'ouvrir complètement les yeux. Le regard encore un peu hagard, elle releva la tête et croisa les yeux de Gray qui prit soudain conscience de leur proximité et les joues empourprées, s'écarta un peu de la jeune femme.

Elle tourna ensuite la tête et vit tous les autres qui la regardaient avec un air soulagé, Lucy et Levy affichaient même un petit sourire.

-Comment tu te sens, Sprinkler ? demanda finalement Gajeel sur un ton plus soucieux qu'il n'aurait voulu.

Elle lui sourit gentiment avant de lui répondre.

-Ça va. Juvia se sent juste un peu bizarre. Et fatiguée.

Tous se détendirent en l'entendant. Gajeel eut un grognement étouffé.

-Fatiguée ? T'as dormi pendant des heures ! Ne compte pas sur moi pour te porter jusqu'à la Guilde !

Juvia rit doucement avant de se tourner vers Polyuska.

Celle-ci s'approcha et examina ses yeux, puis prit son pouls et sa température. Elle l'ausculta encore un moment avant de hocher la tête d'un air satisfait.

-Ton corps n'a pas l'air d'avoir trop souffert. Tu te souviens de tout maintenant ?

-Oui… Même si Juvia a l'impression que sa mémoire est toute brumeuse.

-C'est normal. Il faut que tout reprenne sa place en douceur. Tu risques d'avoir un peu de vertiges mais dès demain tu devrais te sentir mieux.

-Oh, c'est génial, Juvia ! s'écria Lucy tapant dans ses mains.

Natsu lança un cri de victoire qui fit rire tous les autres tandis que Happy se mettait à voler dans toute la pièce.

-Sortez tous de chez moi, maintenant ! hurla Poluyska pour couvrir les cris de joie.

Ils s'empressèrent d'obéir devant l'expression de colère de la vieille femme.

La pluie avait cessé et malgré le début de soirée, quelques rayons de soleil faisaient briller les gouttes restées accrochées aux branches des arbres.

Juvia fit quelques pas dans l'herbe humide et leva les yeux vers le ciel bleu. Une légère brise vint caresser ses joues et elle ferma les yeux. Elle ouvrit grand les bras et pris une grande inspiration comme sa mère l'avait recommandé lors de sa rencontre avec Jim. Elle s'imprégna des odeurs de terre mouillée, de fleurs et de sapins.

Elle gardait une sensation étrange. Hier encore, elle ne se souvenait pas de ses parents et maintenant elle avait l'impression de les sentir à côté d'elle.

Elle se retourna lentement vers ses amis. Les filles lui souriaient chaleureusement, Happy semblait un peu inquiet tandis que le sourire de Natsu lui arrivait aux oreilles. Malgré son attitude détachée, elle discernait une légère inquiétude dans les yeux de Gajeel, mais l'expression de Gray était plus indéchiffrable bien que son regard soit fixé sur elle.

Elle s'inclina doucement devant eux.

-Merci à tous. Juvia a de la chance d'avoir des amis aussi merveilleux. Juvia est heureuse d'avoir trouvé une nouvelle famille.

Lucy se précipita vers elle et la serra fort dans ses bras.

-Lucy-san… protesta Juvia un peu gênée avant de sourire et de retourner l'étreinte.

Toutes les filles vinrent se joindre à l'embrassade, suivit de près par Natsu et Happy puis avec beaucoup plus de retenue, par Gajeel et Gray.

Bien qu'elle soit pratiquement étouffée par ses amis, un sourire illuminait le visage de Juvia, si éclatant qu'il aurait pu faire honte au soleil.

 **Épilogue**

Le soir tombait sur Crocus.

Dans les bureaux du Weekly Sorcerer, les bras chargés d'un gros paquet de feuilles, Jason se dirigeait d'un pas vif vers le bureau de la rédactrice en chef. Après avoir toqué à la porte, il entra et déposa devant elle la pile de papier.

-Voici la première maquette du prochain numéro. Avec l'article central sur Fairy Tail.

-Merci, Jason. Je vais regarder ça tout de suite.

-Cool ! Cool ! Cool ! fit le jeune homme en sortant.

La rédactrice en chef sourit devant l'enthousiasme de son collègue avant de prendre chaque feuillet un par un, ajoutant au stylo rouge des corrections ou des annotations quand elle trouvait un paragraphe trop long. Quand elle eut finit, elle posa son stylo sur le côté et reprit une des planches où une photo de groupe occupait la majorité de la page. Tous les membres de Fairy Tail regardaient l'objectif sauf un.

La femme caressa du doigt le visage de Juvia Lockser qui couvait des yeux l'homme brun à côté d'elle. Un sourire vint étirer ses lèvres.

-Le même regard… Une jeune femme forte, belle et aimante. Ils seraient fiers de toi.

Elle sortit d'un tiroir une photo plus petite et la posa sur celle de Fairy Tail, avant de se lever en prenant les autres feuilles et de sortir retrouver ses collègues.

Sur son bureau, à côté de la figure de Juvia, un jeune couple enlacé souriait au photographe, les lunettes du jeune homme glissant légèrement sur son nez, les cheveux bleus de sa compagne s'étalant sur son épaule.

 **FIN**

(en attendant le chapitre bonus)

* * *

 **A/N :** Fin du suspense !

J'espère que cette fin vous convient. [J'ai un peu peur que ça ne vous plaise pas] N'hésitez pas à commenter si vous avez des remarques (positives ou négatives du moment que c'est constructif)

 **Earwen** : Tu avais presque bon ! ^^ Le blocage n'était pas lié à la mort de ses parents mais tu y étais presque avec Ian et ses complices !

Vous avez reconnu la rédactrice en chef du journal ? (je pense que oui, c'est plutôt facile)

Et est-ce que certains ont repéré les (petites) références au chapitre 8 d'Ice Trail ? ^^ C'est dans ce chapitre que Juvia fait une allusion à un oncle (sans qu'on sache si c'est vraiment son oncle ou un homme plus âgé). Et je suis partie de cette allusion pour créer Ian et toute l'histoire autour ! Hé hé ! L'inspiration ça tient à peu de choses !

Sinon, Polyuska allume des bougies, c'est cliché je sais, mais comme elle vit reculée, je ne pense pas que l'électricité (ou tout autre moyen d'éclairage sur Ishgar ) soit installée chez elle ;)

Et un petit peu de Gruvia vers la fin, j'ai pas pu résister, ha ha !

On sait bien qu'une des grandes peurs de Juvia, c'est de se retrouver seule, à cause de son enfance solitaire à l'orphelinat et au titre d'Ameona. Mais j'ai ajouté aussi cet événement avec son oncle pour justifier la réaction de Juvia des scans pendant l'arc Avatar.

 **! Alerte spoil pour ceux qui suivent seulement l'anime !**

Personnellement, je n'aime pas la réaction de Juvia pendant les six mois où Gray est absent ! Elle se laisse complètement abattre, et ça ne lui ressemble pas (je trouve) ! Du coup, ça m'a donné cette idée de l'abandon de son oncle pour faire un parallèle avec « l'abandon » de Gray. Seul un traumatisme d'enfance peut justifier cette absence de combativité de la part de Juvia ! Je ne sais pas si vous êtes d'accord ?

 **! Fin d'alerte !**

* * *

 **Précisions (update en mars 2017)**

J'ai eu une question que peut-être certains se posent aussi : Pourquoi Katia n'a pas pris Juvia avec elle?

Alors j'ai plusieurs raisons pour le justifier:

1) Elles ne sont pas parentes donc Katia n'a pas de droit légaux sur elle (bon après je ne suis pas au point sur la législation de Fiore ^^ ) Et je pense qu'il aurait fallu qu'Alma et Jim la désigne comme responsable pour qu'elle ait la garde de Juvia.

2) Ian ne l'a pas contactée après la mort de Jim et Alma, et même si elle aurait pu enquêter (comme elle est journaliste) elle n'aurait appris que plus tard ce qui est arrivé à Ian et aurait dû se mettre à la recherche de Juvia.

3) Katia n'est pas "famille" et elle a pu penser qu'elle n'était pas capable de s'occuper d'un enfant et que Juvia était mieux dans un établissement avec des gens censés aimés les enfants.

Voilà! Après ça ne l'empêche pas d'être heureuse de voir que Juvia a fait son chemin et à réussi à trouver le bonheur.


	8. Chapitre 8 : Retrouvailles sous la pluie

**Chapitre bonus : Retrouvailles sous la pluie**

Juvia ouvrit en grand les portes de la guilde, en lançant joyeusement :

-Juvia est rentrée !

Alors que tous les autres membres la saluaient, une fillette brune courut vers elle et Juvia s'agenouilla pour la réceptionner quand elle se jeta dans ses bras.

-Maman !

Juvia se mit à rire et l'embrassa sur la joue. Puis elle la reposa à terre, et lui prit la main pour rejoindre Levy, assise sur un banc.

-Gajeel-kun ne va pas tarder, annonça la mage d'eau à son amie. Il s'est arrêté pour récupérer les livres que tu as commandés et acheter du chocolat.

Levy poussa un soupir de soulagement en caressant son ventre bien arrondi.

-Tant mieux ! J'ai fini la dernière plaquette hier soir. Je n'étais pas de très bonne humeur quand il est partit ce matin.

Juvia laissa échapper un petit rire.

-Il n'a pas arrêté de ronchonner toute la matinée. Mais la mission s'est bien passée. Merci d'avoir garder les enfants, ajouta-t-elle en lançant un coup d'œil vers la petite fille qui était retournée jouer avec les autres. J'espère qu'ils ne t'ont pas trop fatiguée.

Levy secoua la tête.

-Mira s'est occupé des plus grands cet après-midi, et j'ai pu faire la sieste avec Urian, termina-t-elle en souriant à un petit garçon de deux ans qui s'était approché d'elles.

Il tendit à Juvia une feuille remplies de lignes et de taches colorées.

-Merci, mon chéri. Qu'est-ce que tu as dessiné de beau ?

-Mama, répondit-il en montrant un ensemble de traits bleu puis un autre noir collé à un gribouillis d'un rose vif. Papa et Onc'Natsu.

Juvia se mordit la joue pour ne pas rire.

-Mama est sûre que papa sera très content de ton dessin.

Levy pouffa à son tour.

-Tu devrais rajouter des fleurs, conseilla-t-elle au petit garçon. Il avait beaucoup aimé quand tu avais dessiné ta maman et Oncle Lyon avec plein de fleurs.

Il eut un grand sourire avant de reprendre son dessin et de rejoindre sa sœur qui dessinait des moustaches bleues sur les joues d'un garçon blond habillé tout en bleu. Juvia se tourna vers son amie en levant un sourcil interrogatif.

-Il veut ressembler à Happy, expliqua Levy. Il a passé la dernière heure à courir partout en criant « Aye, sir ! ».

-Juvia ne voudrais pas être à la place de Lucy-san tout à l'heure.

Levy hocha la tête au moment où Gajeel entrait à son tour dans la guilde, une pile de livres sous un bras et un sac rempli de chocolats dans l'autre. Juvia les laissa à leurs retrouvailles pour aller rendre compte de sa mission auprès de Mirajane.

-Ah, Juvia, fit Mira lorsque la jeune femme s'approcha du bar. Il y a une lettre pour toi.

Un peu surprise, Juvia prit l'enveloppe en remerciant son amie et regarda le nom de l'expéditeur. La lettre provenait de l'hôpital d'une ville très loin à l'est.

De plus en plus étonnée, la jeune femme entreprit de la lire. La voyant devenir pâle dès la troisième ligne, Mirajane s'inquiéta mais la mage d'eau la rassura d'un sourire en rangeant rapidement la lettre dans sa poche.

Elle ne fit pas mention du courrier lorsque Gray, Natsu et les autres arrivèrent à leur tour, et rit avec les autres quand Gray fit la moue devant le dessin d'Urian. Et comme toujours, sur le chemin de leur maison, elle écouta attentivement le flot de paroles de sa fille racontant sa journée.

Mais durant toute la soirée, Juvia eut la tête un peu ailleurs, oubliant de saler les plats ou de mettre le bon nombre de couverts. Gray ne fit aucune remarque et se proposa pour laver et coucher les enfants pendant qu'elle finissait de ranger la cuisine.

Tout en faisant la vaisselle, Juvia continua de penser à la lettre, hésitant sur la décision à prendre. Elle était si plongée dans ses pensées qu'elle n'entendit pas Gray approcher derrière elle et elle faillit sursauter quand il plaça ses mains sur sa taille. Il posa le menton dans le creux de son épaule avant de lui faire remarquer :

-Je pense que cette assiette est assez propre maintenant. Tu la lavais déjà quand j'ai accompagné les enfants dans leur chambre.

La jeune femme rougit légèrement et posa l'assiette sur le côté.

-Tu as été songeuse toute la soirée. Qu'est-ce qui te préoccupe ? demanda doucement Gray en resserrant ses bras autour de sa taille.

Juvia soupira avant de s'appuyer un peu plus contre son torse.

-Juvia a reçu une lettre d'un hôpital. Ils pensent avoir l'oncle de Juvia comme patient depuis plusieurs années. Mais il a été blessé à la tête et il a perdu une grande partie de sa mémoire. Ils ont mis longtemps avant de connaître son identité. Et encore plus de temps pour retrouver la trace de Juvia.

Elle s'interrompit un instant, saisissant la main de Gray qui attendit patiemment qu'elle reprenne.

-Ils voudraient que Juvia vienne le voir pour confirmer que c'est bien mon oncle. Et pour régler quelques problèmes administratifs.

Elle soupira encore une fois.

-Juvia ne sait pas quoi faire. Elle a essayé de le retrouver il y a plusieurs années, après son malaise à Ipomea. Mais elle n'a presque rien trouvé.

-Tu m'as raconté. Tu sais qu'il a passé six ans en prison mais il a ensuite disparu à sa sortie.

Juvia hocha la tête avant de poursuivre.

-Il a dû changer de nom. Mais l'hôpital dit qu'il leur a été amené après avoir été découvert au fond d'une allée, couvert de sang. Apparemment, battu par plusieurs hommes.

Gray la sentit trembler contre lui.

-Tu penses que ses anciens complices l'ont retrouvé et lui ont fait payer de les avoir dénoncés ?

-C'est possible… Ou alors, il a continué comme avant et un de ses coups s'est mal terminé.

-Et donc, tu vas aller le voir ? demanda t-il après un court silence.

-Je ne sais pas. Et si l'hôpital demande qu'on le prenne avec nous ? Juvia ne sait pas dans quel état il est. Elle ne sait pas si elle peut s'occuper de lui.

-Ce n'est pas vraiment ça qui te fait peur, pas vrai ? Tu as un si grand cœur que tu recueillerais un inconnu blessé si il frappait à la porte, et dans les minutes qui suivraient il ferait partie de la famille. Et je serais là pour t'aider, poursuivit-il en serrant sa main dans la sienne. Alors ? De quoi as-tu peur ?

La jeune femme ferma un instant les yeux avant de lui répondre.

-Juvia ne sait pas si elle lui a pardonné. Juvia sait qu'il pensait bien faire en m'abandonnant mais qu'il n'ait pas cherché à me revoir après… J'ai si souvent espéré que quelqu'un vienne me chercher à l'orphelinat. Il ne veut peut-être plus me voir. Il ne se souvent probablement plus de Juvia de toute façon…

-Tu n'auras la réponse que lorsque tu le verras. Je sais ce que ça fait de croiser un fantôme de son passé. Mais, au fond de toi, tu as envie de le voir, non ?

Juvia hésita un court instant avant d'acquiescer. Gray ne put s'empêcher de sourire.

-Alors, tu n'as pas à hésiter. Tu risques de le regretter si tu n'y vas pas. Je m'occuperais des enfants pendant ton absence. Ou tu préfères que je t'accompagne ?

Avec un large sourire, elle se retourna pour lui faire face et passa ses bras autour de son cou.

-Peut-être une autre fois. Gray-sama a déjà beaucoup aidé.

-Hum… fit-il en enfouissant son visage dans la longue chevelure tout en faisant lentement remonter ses doigts le long du dos de la jeune femme. J'ai droit à une récompense alors ?

Elle rit doucement avant de tourner la tête pour l'embrasser.

###

Face au grand bâtiment blanc, Juvia ressentit une légère appréhension. L'édifice lui rappelait un peu trop l'orphelinat où elle avait passé la majorité de son enfance. Elle prit une grande inspiration et poussa la porte.

La jeune femme de l'accueil leva la tête à son entrée et Juvia se dirigea vers elle.

-Bonjour, j'ai annoncé ma venue. Juvia Lockser Fullbuster.

-Oh ! Oui, un instant, je vais prévenir la directrice.

Juvia attendit quelques instants avant que l'infirmière ne revienne et la conduise au bureau de la directrice, une femme brune et énergique.

-Ravie de vous rencontrer, Mme Fullbuster. Comme je vous le disais dans la lettre, il a été difficile de vous retrouver. Il nous a déjà fallu plusieurs mois pour comprendre qui étaient les personnes dont Ian parlait. C'est un autre de nos patients qui s'est souvenu de votre mère en entendant Ian parler de concerts. Nous avons parcourus les journaux et découverts ce qui était arrivés à vos parents, mais nous n'avons pas pu découvrir ce qui vous était arrivé, à vous et votre oncle. Mais il y a quelques semaines le nom de Lockser a éveillé l'intérêt d'une de nos jeunes infirmières et elle a nous a parlé des exploits de Fairy Tail aux Grands Jeux Magiques il y a quelques années. Nous avons montré votre photo à Ian mais il n'a eu aucune réaction.

L'estomac de Juvia se noua légèrement mais elle hocha la tête. Elle s'y était attendue mais en avoir la confirmation la rendait un peu triste.

-Pour ce qui est arrivé à votre oncle…continua la directrice. Nous n'avons que peu d'éléments. Il a été battus par plusieurs hommes, une de ses côtes a été cassée ainsi que son bras droit, mais il s'est bien rétablit, il n'y a aucune séquelle physique. Le plus préoccupant reste son amnésie. La blessure à la tête a probablement été causée par une pierre ou un objet lourd. Ce qui a provoqué des lésions et la quasi-perte de mémoire. Il ne se souvient que de quelques détails. Il parle parfois de ses parents ou de son frère. Quelques fois de sa belle-sœur. Il n'arrive pas à comprendre où il se trouve, il parle parfois de prison, mais la plupart du temps, il n'a pas l'air de se préoccuper du lieu où il se trouve. Il ne parle pas beaucoup, il lui arrive de marmonner quelque fois, pour lui-même. Il reste le plus souvent assis à regarder au loin, et ne réagit que rarement aux sollicitations du personnel. Mais il n'est pas violent.

Juvia hocha de nouveau la tête pour signifier qu'elle comprenait même si elle ressentait un grand vide à l'intérieur d'elle-même. La directrice se racla la gorge avant de poursuivre.

-Nous avons établit un protocole pour essayer de le sortir de son amnésie mais les résultats ne sont pas garantis. Les lésions sont probablement irréversibles, il ne retrouvera peut-être jamais la mémoire. Nous voudrions juste que vous nous confirmiez l'identité de votre oncle et que vous donniez votre accord pour les soins que nous voulons mettre en place. Si vous voulez lire le protocole, termina-t-elle en ouvrant un dossier.

Juvia leva la main pour l'arrêter.

-Est-ce que Juvia pourrait le voir avant ? Pour mieux me rendre compte de son état ?

La directrice cligna des yeux, avant de retrouver contenance.

-Bien sûr ! Veuillez me suivre, fit-elle en se levant rapidement.

Juvia se laissa guider jusqu'à une grande salle, avec plusieurs baies vitrées donnant sur un parc. Plusieurs personnes se trouvaient dans la pièce, certaines assises à des tables, discutant ou jouant aux cartes. Dans un coin, deux vieilles dames tricotaient.

Avant même que la directrice ne le désigne, Juvia repéra son oncle au milieu de la pièce, dans un fauteuil roulant et regardant fixement au dehors. Elle remercia la femme et s'approcha lentement. Il ne réagit pas quand elle s'arrêta à ses côtés, ni quand elle posa sa main sur son épaule.

Elle se pencha légèrement vers lui en chuchotant :

-Mon oncle ?

Il réagit enfin et tourna lentement la tête vers elle. Il la regarda un instant avec le regard vide, puis ses yeux s'écarquillèrent et un sourire étira ses lèvres.

-Oh, Alma ? C'est gentil de venir me voir. C'est une drôle de prison ici. Je ne sais même plus ce que j'ai fait pour atterrir là ! dit-il en rigolant. Ça doit être un peu plus grave que piquer le portefeuille d'un type. Tu sais combien de temps je dois encore rester ?

Juvia secoua la tête, le cœur serré et tira une chaise pour s'asseoir à ses côtés. Elle lui prit la main et attendit qu'il parle de nouveau, mais il se contenta de la regarder en souriant. Il était beaucoup plus vieux que dans son souvenir. La plupart de ses cheveux étaient devenus gris et son front était marqué de plusieurs rides mais son sourire malicieux n'avait pas changé. Il y eu un long moment de silence pendant lequel la jeune femme essaya de retenir ses larmes. En essuyant discrètement le coin de ses yeux, elle vit une jeune fille en tenu d'infirmière commencer à s'avancer vers eux avant de s'arrêter et de se balancer d'un pied sur l'autre.

Juvia se tourna vers elle et la jeune fille se mit à rougir, puis elle prit une inspiration et les rejoignit précipitamment.

-Pardon de vous déranger, je… dit-elle timidement. Est-ce que vous pourriez… me signer un autographe ?

Elle lui tendit en tremblant un bloc de feuilles avec le logo de l'hôpital. Juvia acquiesça avec un sourire à la plus grande joie de la jeune fille. Elle devait être à peine plus jeune que Wendy songea Juvia en signant une des feuilles.

-Tu es celle qui a permis à l'hôpital de me retrouver ? demanda-t-elle en lui redonnant le bloc de feuilles.

La jeune fille devint cramoisie et hocha vigoureusement la tête. Juvia lui sourit de nouveau et la remercia. La jeune infirmière s'inclina plusieurs fois avant de s'éloigner rapidement lorsqu'une des infirmières plus âgées l'appela.

-Tu deviens de plus en plus célèbre, lança Ian à ses côtés. Tu vas avoir de plus en plus de concerts. Jim risque d'être un peu jaloux ! Il n'est pas venu avec toi, d'ailleurs ? Tu parles d'un frère !

Juvia sentit de nouvelles larmes menacer aux bords de ses yeux. Elle inspira pour se calmer et lui répondit aussi tranquillement qu'elle put :

-Non. Il a du travail. Il viendra une autre fois.

-Il va encore me faire la morale, marmonna Ian.

-Il s'inquiète pour toi, ne put-elle s'empêcher de rétorquer.

Son oncle laissa simplement échapper un grognement avant de reporter son regard vers le parc. Un nouveau silence pesant s'installa entre eux. Juvia se mordilla la lèvre, réfléchissant à ce qu'elle pouvait dire et se demandant si elle devait continuer à se faire passer pour sa mère.

Ne supportant plus l'atmosphère de la pièce et les regards qui se posaient sur eux, elle finit par s'éclaircir la gorge avant de proposer :

-On pourrait sortir un peu dehors ? Le temps est agréable.

Ian acquiesça et Juvia ne perdit pas un instant, saisissant les poignées du fauteuil et le poussa à l'extérieur, où ils se promenèrent dans les allées du parc pendant un moment. Juvia se détendit un peu au milieu des arbres et des fleurs. Elle s'arrêta près d'un banc face à un étang et après avoir tourner le fauteuil de son oncle dans la même direction, elle s'assit de nouveau à ses côtés.

-J'espère que je ne resterais pas trop longtemps, lâcha soudainement Ian. J'ai promis à Juvia de l'emmener voir un spectacle de magie. Ça lui fera plaisir, tu ne crois pas ?

Le cœur de Juvia se mit à battre très fort. Il se souvenait d'elle !

La gorge nouée, elle chuchota :

-Oui, ça lui fera très plaisir. Elle sera contente de te voir.

-Hey ! Je suis le meilleur oncle du monde après tout! Et toi et Jim vous pourrez passer du temps ensemble, ajouta t-il avec un clin d'œil. Juvia va bientôt réclamer un petit frère, tu sais ?

Devant son expression si joyeuse, la jeune femme ne put s'empêcher de lui retourner son sourire. Ils restèrent un moment dans le parc, pendant lequel Ian promis d'arrêter ses combines. Juvia n'eut pas le cœur de le contredire et fit de son mieux pour agir comme Alma.

Puis le ciel se couvrit lentement de nuages gris.

Juvia reprit les poignées du fauteuil et commença à retourner vers le bâtiment. Une légère pluie se mit à tomber et elle pressa le pas. Arrivés sous le porche, elle arrêta le fauteuil et sortit un mouchoir pour s'essuyer le front et les joues. Comme elle se penchait sur son oncle pour sécher son visage, elle vit son expression vide.

-Mon onc... Ian, se reprit-elle. Quelque chose ne va pas ?

Il leva un regard blanc vers elle et la fixa longtemps.

-Ian ? répéta Juvia inquiète en posant sa main sur la sienne. Tu te sens mal ?

-Je suis désolé, murmura t-il des larmes coulant soudain sur ses joues. Je suis désolé. C'était pour te protéger. Ils t'avaient menacée. Je devais t'éloigner de moi. Pardonne-moi. Je suis désolé, désolé…

-Oh, mon oncle !

Elle l'entoura de ses bras et le serra contre elle, pleurant à son tour. Il se rappelait ! Il savait qui elle était !

-J'ai toujours été un incapable, continua Ian entre deux sanglots. Je voulais seulement que tu sois heureuse. On manquait de tout. Je ne pouvais pas bien m'occuper de toi. Je faisais des choses de plus en plus dangereuses. Je t'aurais entrainé avec moi. Je ne voulais pas te faire du mal. Je t'aimais. Comme ma fille. Je voulais que tu ais une vie heureuse. Pardonne-moi.

-J'ai une vie heureuse mon oncle, répondit-elle. J'ai épousé l'homme que j'aime, et j'ai deux beaux enfants… des amis merveilleux. Tu n'as rien fait de mal, mon oncle.

Lorsque la dernière larme coula sur leurs joues, la pluie s'était déjà arrêtée. Ian se redressa et écarta quelques mèches du visage de Juvia.

-Je suis heureux de voir que tu as gardé ta gentillesse, lui dit-il en souriant. Tu as tellement grandi, tu ressembles à ta mère.

La jeune femme s'essuya les yeux en souriant.

-Je sais, tu m'as confondu avec elle tout à l'heure.

Ian leva un sourcil, surpris, puis il regarda autour de lui.

-On est où ? Qu'est-ce qu'il m'est arrivé ? demanda t-il en baissant les yeux sur le fauteuil où il était assis.

Juvia lui expliqua aussi clairement qu'elle put.

-Ils vont probablement vouloir te garder quelques temps, termina-t-elle. Te faire faire des examens pour voir si ta mémoire est complètement revenue.

Ian poussa un grognement.

-J'ai jamais beaucoup aimé les docteurs. Ils ont tendance à trop s'attacher à toi, comme les flics.

-Juvia reviendra te voir, promit-elle. Et quand tu pourras sortir, je t'emmènerais à Magnolia. Juvia a toute une famille à te présenter.

Son oncle resta un instant bouche bée, puis il leva la main pour écraser une nouvelle larme au coin de son œil.

-Ne te force pas, répliqua t-il. Tu ne me dois rien. Et je ne serais pas la meilleure influence pour tes enfants.

Juvia ne put s'empêcher de rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Entre une tante amoureuse de l'alcool, une autre qui sort son épée si on mange son gâteau, un oncle qui se bat tout le temps et un père qui se déshabille sans s'en rendre compte, mes enfants ont le choix pour la mauvaise influence ! Mais ils ont la meilleure famille au monde !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **A/N** : Ha ha, les problèmes de mémoire ont l'air de famille !

Sinon, désolée pour l'attente, j'ai un peu manqué d'inspiration et j'ai été un peu malade aussi.

J'espère que la fin de la fin vous a plu !

Un **grand merci** à tous ceux qui ont lu cette histoire du début à la fin ! Merci aussi à tous ceux qui ont laissé un commentaire, Earwen en tête ! ;)

Petites précisions sur le début de ce chapitre : je ne sais pas si ça correspond à vos attentes concernant la nouvelle génération, du coup je n'ai pas voulu donner des âges et des noms pour ne pas gêner. MAIS je ne pouvais pas renoncer à mon envie que Gray et Juvia aient en premier une fille (nommée Silvia dans ma tête même si je ne lui ai pas donné de prénom ici) puis quatre ou cinq ans après un garçon, Urian. Je suis tombée amoureuse de ce prénom dans une des fics de BonneyQ ! J'étais « Han ! Mais ça va trop bien ! ça fait un peu espagnol comme le prénom de Juvia ! » [Genre Julian quoi] Et en plus, ici, ça marche encore mieux parce que ça fait UR+IAN = les deux parents adoptifs de Gray et Juvia ! (Vous me croyez si je vous dis que j'ai même pas fait exprès au début et que j'ai percuté qu'au quatrième chapitre ?)

Bref, pour la suite de mes fics, je sais pas si je pourrais publier une nouvelle histoire bientôt, je veux essayer de traduire cette histoire en anglais pour tenter de progresser. Mais j'ai quelques idées (Gruvia forcément) mais rien encore d'avancé, juste quelques lignes jetées au hasard.

A ce propos, comme j'ai beaucoup aimé mes personnages, j'aurais voulu savoir si certains seraient intéressés par une histoire alternative où Jim et Alma ne meurent pas. Et du coup, comment Juvia aurait grandi, à quel point elle pourrait être différente (mais pas trop quand même, on l'aime telle qu'elle est !) et comment elle pourrait rejoindre Fairy Tail. **Je promets rien** , c'est juste une idée en l'air et pour écrire j'ai besoin d'avoir des événements précis sinon je me perds. Donc si je la fait, ce sera pas avant un bon moment !

Voilà ! A dans pas trop longtemps j'espère !


	9. Chapitre 9 : Epilogue

**Chapitre bonus bonus :** **Épilogue**

* * *

Ian marchait silencieusement derrière Juvia tandis qu'elle le conduisait jusqu'à la guilde.

Elle se retourna et vit son expression renfrognée, alors avec un sourire, elle lui prit la main.

-Tu n'as pas à être inquiet. Tout le monde va t'apprécier! dit-elle pour le rassurer.

Il lui lança un bref regard avant de rétorquer :

-Ils ne veulent probablement pas d'un criminel parmi eux…

-Personne ne va te juger, je te le promets !

Il eut un bref soupir avant de la suivre lorsqu'elle ouvrit les portes de la guilde en saluant tous ceux qui se trouvaient à l'intérieur.

Gray se dirigea vers eux, portant Urian dans ses bras et leur fille s'accrochant à son pantalon. Juvia sourit et présenta aussitôt sa petite famille.

-Oncle Ian, voici mon mari et mes enfants.

Ian jeta un coup d'œil au torse nu de Gray mais ne fit aucun commentaire et lui serra poliment la main. Puis il sourit au petit garçon et à la petite fille, son cœur se serrant un peu en reconnaissant les mêmes yeux que son frère et lui-même.

Puis Juvia lui prit le bras et l'entraina afin de le présenter à tous les autres membres de Fairy Tail, qui le saluèrent tous chaudement. Après avoir fait le tour de la guilde, Juvia mena son oncle devant Makarov.

-Je considère Juvia comme ma fille, et je suis heureux qu'elle ait retrouvé son oncle, commenta le maître en guise de salutation. Une famille ne devrait pas être séparée.

-Où voulez-vous apposer votre marque ? demanda soudain Mirajane avec un doux sourire.

-Pardon ? répondit Ian en la regardant sans comprendre.

-Tous les membres de Fairy Tail ont la marque de la guilde tatouée sur eux, expliqua nonchalamment Makarov.

Ian les dévisagea la bouche grande ouverte puis croisa le regard de Juvia qui l'encouragea d'un petit signe de tête et d'un sourire.

-Je… commença t-il avant d'avaler sa salive et de poursuivre plus calmement. Ce serait un honneur.

Il baissa le regard sur ses mains.

-Sur mon poignet, déclara-t-il. Je fais ainsi la promesse qu'il n'y aura plus jamais de menottes pour la cacher.

Makarov approuva de la tête et Ian tendit son bras à Mira qui posa sur son poignet une marque bleu clair. Ensuite, Juvia prit son oncle dans ses bras et Ian lui rendit son étreinte et l'embrassa sur la joue avant qu'elle ne rejoigne Gray et les autres à une table alors que les enfants réclamaient Ian pour qu'il joue avec eux.

Pendant les heures qui suivirent, Ian fut tout à tour un cheval, un pirate et un monstre marin (de loin sa meilleure prestation !). A un moment juste après qu'il ait utilisé ses pouvoirs pour rendre une attaque du monstre plus crédible, Urian tira légèrement sur la jambe de son pantalon pour attirer son attention.

-Toi ossssi, tu es un mase d'eau ? demanda le petit garçon. Comme moi et maman ?

Ian sourit et s'agenouilla pour être à la hauteur de son petit-neveu.

-Et oui ! Et c'est même moi qui ait appris à ta maman tout ce qu'elle sait !

Urian écarquilla les yeux d'admiration et Ian sourit davantage ne regrettant pas son demi-mensonge.

-Je vais te montrer un tour que ta maman a appris quand elle avait ton âge, d'accord ?

Urian acquiesça aussitôt avec excitation faisant de nouveau sourire Ian.

-Bien, qui allons-nous choisir pour faire une blague ? demanda t-il au petit garçon.

Urian réfléchit intensément pendant quelques minutes avant de pointer du doigt Wakaba qui était assis comme toujours à côté de Macao.

Ian inclina légèrement la main avant de faire lentement des cercles du poignet. Un peu d'eau se forma au dessus de la tête de Wakaba et se mit à grossir sans qu'il ne s'en aperçoive. Quand la masse d'eau eut une taille suffisante, Ian ouvrit grand la main et l'eau tomba sur Wakaba le trempant du sommet du crâne jusqu'à la taille.

Toute la guilde se mit à rire pendant que Wakaba posait son cigare mouillé et cassé en deux, puis en allumait un nouveau comme si de rien n'était.

Quand il eut finit de rire, Urian courut jusqu'à ses parents en criant :

-Maman ! Papa ! Regardez ce qu'Oncle Ian m'a appris !

Aussitôt il imita les mouvements de Ian et de l'eau apparut au-dessus de Gajeel avant de tomber et d'éclabousser le dragon slayer.

-Hey ! Je veux apprendre à faire ça aussi ! s'écria Natsu.

-Crétin ! répliqua Gray. Tu ne peux pas apprendre ça ! Tu es un mage de feu !

-Tu veux te battre, Ice Princess ?

-Seulement après que je t'ai foutu mon poing dans la figure, Stripper ! gronda Gajeel en essuyant l'eau de son visage avec sa main.

-C'est quoi ton problème, metalhead ?

-Je ne peux pas frapper ton fils, c'est qu'un gosse, donc tu vas en assumer la responsabilité !

Une bagarre commença entre les trois hommes, bientôt rejoint par les autres membres de la guide qui devint un vrai champ de bataille.

-Heu… Désolé… s'excusa Ian auprès de sa nièce qui se mit à rire.

-Ne t'inquiète pas ! Ils se seraient battus de toute façon !

-Ouais, renchérit Lucy en soupira. Bienvenue à Fairy Tail !

 **FIN**

* * *

 **AN** : Il y a quelques mois, j'ai traduit cette histoire en anglais, et suite au dernier chapitre, j'ai eu une demande pour un chapitre supplémentaire où Ian rejoindrait Fairy Tail et j'ai donc écrit ce passage (directement en anglais, une première ! Je progresse ! ;) )

Comme y avait pas de raisons que vous ne puissiez pas connaitre cette suite, tadam ! Un dernier chapitre pour conclure définitivement cette histoire ! J'espère que ça vous a plu ! N'hésitez pas à laisser un commentaire!

Encore un grand merci d'avoir pris le temps de me lire !


End file.
